Unwritten
by Mei Queen
Summary: Lily is tempestuous. She’s stubborn. Her life is not perfect, and neither is she. This is the story of her 7th year, the year of her Head Girlship, a Heads position alongside James Potter.
1. Today is Where Your Book Begins

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the name "Eduina Azevedo"…in fact, I give a special shout-out to my awesome Portuguese professor for having such a perfect name. Thanks, Eduina! Oh, and I thought of Reginald's name because I was a big fan of the Archie comics growing up and never got to use the name. I've always wanted to though! And now I got the chance! YES! The title (and the title to this chapter) ALSO do not belong to me (wow I'm beginning to see a pattern here). It belongs to the amazing and fantastic Natasha Bedingfield! (Thanks for writing those songs for me, girl…lol okay so they weren't just for me, but damn I can relate) So…um…to sum this up, when in doubt, I don't own it. Don't sue me. I'm a broke college student who has nothing you would ever really want anyway._

**Authoress' Note- **Since I started reading and writing fan-fiction three and a half years ago in November of 2002, I have always yearned to say that I was part of something great. I have always wanted to say that my story was one that not only followed the canon, but one that dispelled the traditional Mary Sue roles. I wanted something different, something memorable. I am hoping that this story is the culmination of over three years of learning and constructive criticism- I want this to be the most accurate Lily/James I have ever done. I want this to be the best story I have ever done. I hope it is. But only **your reviews** and **time** will tell. **This has been slightly edited according to some of the original feedback.**

**Summary- **_Has Lily's story ever been really told? _**A few times.** _Some close, some… _**not so close.**

Lily is tempestuous. She's stubborn. **Her life is not perfect, and neither is she**. This is the story of her 7th year, the year of her Head Girl-ship, a Heads position alongside James Potter, a mischievous miscreant with a passion for pranks (God I love alliteration). This is the story of Petunia's marriage, a marriage that broke her family apart. This is the insight you never had. This is the untold story. _This is **unwritten.**_

**-**

**Unwritten**

_Mei Queen_

**Chapter 1: "Today is Where Your Book Begins"**

**-- **

"Oh, bloody hell. It w-won't z-zip…" a redhead gasped, struggling for air in the stuffy bridal salon.

"Well, maybe if **someone** had laid off the cookies yesterday…" an unkind young woman insinuated from the bench, examining her nails disinterestedly, before happily settling on her favorite focal point- her diamond engagement ring.

"Petunia! You stop that at once! The dress must simply be the wrong size," an older woman mediated tentatively, obviously the girls' mother judging by her red hair and the eyes that were the same shape and color as Petunia's. The mother sighed at her daughters' squabbling, finally leaving the small room to find an attendant.

The moment the drapery swished closed, Petunia got up to examine the redhead critically. "I doubt it is, Lily. You've certainly gained weight this summer."

"Thanks a lot, Petty," Lily retorted snidely, before sitting down on the modeling stool, head in her hands, bra and back bare for the world to see…not that she remotely cared. Lily Evans was not the type of girl to obsess about her weight and appearance, make no mistake. But there was something about being surrounded by pink taffeta that could very well swallow you whole but yet stubbornly refused to accept your body by zipping that Lily found very insulting. What also stung was that Lily had to admit that there was a bit of truth to Petunia's words.

She **had** gained a bit of weight over the holiday. Most of her body still looked evenly distributed, but she could feel it when she moved. A little jiggling that wasn't there before, Lily thought disgustedly.

She could feel her eyes starting to prickle. _I can't believe I want to cry about this, _Lily thought, ashamed. _This is something I would expect Petunia to do, cry because she had gained a size. But me? I could be thinking about the NEWTs I have this year, what to wear to King's Cross tomorrow, or even what I want to say to the Prefects during my first speech as Head Girl on the train…_

She definitely had more important things to worry about.

You see, Lily Evans was not your typical seventeen-year-old. Lily was special. **Lily was a witch.**

--

Born to a non-magical family, the Evans had learned early to not question the mysterious occurrences that often accompanied Lily. They became used to the progress reports from her elementary school stating that the last thing her classmate could remember before beginning to do the two-step uncontrollably was Lily's eyes focused intently on him because he had stole her Barbie doll. It was just how life was. Hair changed colors and people danced feverishly all the time, didn't they? It could be a natural event, or so Lily's parents reassured themselves.

Or maybe not, because on Lily's eleventh birthday, an owl scratched at the window in broad daylight, proudly bearing a scroll that explained the past eleven years and inviting Lily to develop her talents elsewhere.

The elsewhere turned out to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a magical boarding school up north.

For Lily, deciding to go to Hogwarts was actually a really difficult decision. Petunia, her snide sister two years older, had never fully forgiven her sister for being odd growing up. Lily had developed a reputation in elementary for being a "freak", and consequently, most normal kids would not hang out with her. That reputation had occasionally stretched to include Petunia, who could not handle being ostracized. Petunia liked to feel popular and important, and heaven forbid anything that got in the way of her reckless social climbing.

Essentially, Petunia hated Lily because Lily made her unpopular. And as much as Petunia had to admit she would enjoy Lily being shipped off to boarding school, she was positive that Lily going to _that school_ would only cause the weird incidences to become more frequent. _That school_ would make Lily gain control over something that basically scared the living daylights out of her sister.

Lily's parents were much more supportive of their daughter's dreams and ambitions. They were the kind of parents that if their daughter wanted to be a stripper, they'd be at her debut, throwing cash. If their daughter wanted to be a man, they'd help pay for the operation. . They supported faithfully and non-judgmentally, a fact Lily absolutely adored about them.

There were two days after the owl came that Lily sat in her bedroom, just thinking. _Do I really want to wreck my relationship with Petunia further than it already is? Is this what I really want? _

Soon enough though, she realized she was just kidding herself by delaying her answer. She had the chance to be different. She had the chance to stand out, to be something bigger than her provincial suburb and the tame desk job careers that often accompanied a life here. Lily was thankful for every little thing her parents had done to get her here, but she wanted something more.

And as she sent the owl back with the date she would be able to explore Diagon Alley with a magical chaperone, she knew her life would never be the same. Her sister would never forgive her, she knew that. Her family dynamic would always be a little different. And her future…**well, that remained to be seen.**

--

Mind finally coming back to the present, she turned to look in the three-way mirror.

She saw Petunia looking carefully through a bridal magazine in the corner, and then turned her attention to her reflection.

Lily's auburn hair clashed terribly with the tight pink frock that was insistently hugging her new curves. Though it wouldn't really zip, Lily had to admit that it looked pretty good on her body. _If only Petty had picked a different bloody color, _Lily thought sullenly.

Petunia was getting married over the Christmas break in a very pretentious affair quite worthy of the ego of her fiancé, in Lily's opinion. Vernon Dursley, an heir to a huge drill firm called Grunnings, was not exactly the biggest charmer.

In short, Lily despised the guy.

But she had her reasons. Though he had initially been civil when they first met, mainly to make a decent impression on his girlfriend's parents, Petunia had shortly "let it slip" where Lily really went during the long months she was away.

Absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger, Lily had to admit that she had to credit Vernon Dursley…and Petunia, for that matter. Her sister had actually managed to find probably the only person on the face of the earth that had a worse reaction to magic than her own. _They're probably soul mates, _Lily thought derisively. _Figures that that's the way the world would work._

A swish of the curtain room divider signaled her mother's re-entrance, and Lily got up from the stool. Twirling irritably for the attendant, they began the long process of resizing Lily to order a new dress in time for the wedding.

--

"Oof!" Lily grunted dramatically, heaving her trunk out of the backseat of her parents' old station wagon.

"I could have helped you with that, pumpkin!" her father said loudly from the driver's seat, stepping out of the car with a jump to his step.

Lily turned beet red at the nickname. She was seventeen. She was around a bunch of her classmates. And now, as she struggled with her trunk full of books, she was hoping the ground would swallow her whole.

"Reginald! Don't call Lily that!" her mother screeched just as loudly, getting out of the passenger seat. "We don't want to embarrass her in front of all her little friends!"

"Her little **freak** friends," Petunia added scathingly from the backseat, never bothering to leave the car. She hadn't given her sister a hug, much less cared whether Lily was leaving, since Lily had accepted the offer from _that school._

"Petunia!" her mother hissed warningly.

Her father hadn't heard Petunia's remark, and looked at his wife. "Aw, Martha! Don't be so huffy! Lily isn't embarrassed by how much her daddy loves her, are you, honey?"

Lily couldn't help it, she cracked a grin. "Of course not, daddy."

"See! Told you so," Reginald told Martha smugly.

Martha looked exasperated and turned to Lily, smiling. "Wow. It's your last year, sweetheart. I can't believe it's been six years already. You know how proud of you we are, don't you?"

And Lily did. When she had gotten her Head Girl badge in the mail, her parents had practically died of excitement. They had almost been more excited than she herself was, and she had been dreaming about this since the first year!

"Yes, of course, Mum. Are you going to remember to write this year?" Lily asked her forgetful parent with a slight giggle.

Her sixth year was spent wondering what she had done wrong, why her parents suddenly didn't have time to write to her, before finally borrowing her friend's owl to find out. Apparently, they had somehow **lost** Lily's owl, and couldn't figure out what they had done with it. How they lost a living, breathing creature…well, that she didn't know. When Lily got home over the holiday, however, she found the owl, and righted the situation.

"Of course!" Reginald boomed with a cheesy grin. "And um…the owl's in your room, right?"

"Oh, Lord. **Yes. **Puck is on his stand in my bedroom. Feed him his pellets for me. I'll never understand why you don't just let me take him, though," Lily protested irritably, hoisting her trunk onto a cart while she spoke.

"Well, in case we have something we really want to say to you, we'll have him there. This way we don't have to wait for you to write to us for us to write to you!" her mother patiently explained for the hundredth time.

"Right. Alright then, I'm going to be late. Kisses!" Lily demanded.

Her parents obediently came in for their respective hugs, kisses and "I love you", their eyes beginning to well up with tears. Their daughter was growing up so fast.

"Petunia, aren't you going to say goodbye to your sister?" Martha asked hopefully.

"Whatever. Bye," was the closest Lily could hope for from her sister, and she quickly returned the sentiment, turning back to her parents.

Feeling her own eyes prickling slightly, Lily quickly bid them farewell, steering her cart to the brick wall she would use to start her seventh year at Hogwarts.

--

Adjusting her green jumper, (far too warm for September, if you asked Lily…but her mother had insisted) she scanned the familiar hustle and bustle for familiar faces. _There she is! _Lily thought excitedly.

Her best friend's shiny chestnut hair shimmered in the sunlight, fanning out proudly as the girl turned.

"Lily! Finally!" the girl said exasperatedly. "Your parents take **forever** just to say goodbye!"

"Tell me about it," Lily said smiling, "but I love them for it, anyway. Even though my dad called me 'pumpkin' really loud…and I'm pretty sure Henry Wilkinson was passing right about then."

"The hot Hufflepuff Quidditch captain? Wow. Well, should I call the convents to see if they've got any room or would you prefer to do the honors?" the girl replied with a laugh.

"Eh, I'll take care of it, Edie. It's not like I have much to do with all these **Head Girl **duties," Lily said with grinned, flashing the badge in the girl's direction.

Eduina Azevedo had been Lily's best friend since first year when they met in their dorm. Eduina was not the traditional beauty. Proudly Portuguese, she had been born and raised in the Azores islands. With a farming father and magical mother, she had had a very interesting childhood. When she turned eleven she was accepted to several magical institutions, but her mother had insisted upon Hogwarts, where she herself had gone to school. So Eduina left her islands every year to go to school in rainy, dreary Britain.

"I heard! Congratulations, hot stuff! Do you know who the Head Boy is yet?" Eduina asked curiously.

"Not really sure. They really should start printing that in the letter, though. It would make sense. I should suggest that to McGonagall when we get back to the school. Are we ready to board, then?" Lily sighed, dragging her heavy trunk behind her as they slowly approached the scarlet steam engine.

"Absolutely. Got to have a good compartment and all that, not that I can tell the slightest bit of difference between the compartments, but I digress…" Eduina said softly in her slight accent as she heaved her own trunk.

The accent which had been so foreign to Lily when she had first met Eduina was barely noticeable to her now. After six years, she had even learned a bit of Portuguese from her best friend.

"Oh, I'm sure they're different," Lily replied with a breezy smile. "They probably have different curtains on the windows. Sadly though, I've got to be up with the Prefects and Head Boy. At least in the beginning of the ride. Hopefully I'll be able to escape by midway."

--

As it turns out, midway she was **not** able to escape. In fact, wrapping up the meeting in time for everyone to have adequate time to change into their robes proved to be a challenge for Lily. The Prefects seemed to have an awful lot to say today. Her Head companion also had not yet joined the party, she noticed irritably.

"Yeah, Wilkes and Nott! Barty Crouch just booked 'em into Azkaban!" a sixth year Prefect from Ravenclaw, Joseph Gilroy, shouted enthusiastically.

"It was for a Death Eater raid in a town right next to mine," a small voice said quietly from the corner of the compartment.

Most of the heads turned to see a petite girl, a fifth year Prefect from Gryffindor. Alice DuPont, if Lily remembered correctly.

Lily's heart went out to the girl. She could tell someone very dear to her had been killed in the raid, she could see it in the dead look in the girls' eyes. It was a look seen on many people around Hogwarts for the past few years. The burgeoning war in the magical world was very dangerous and hostile. Nobody knew where or who Voldemort and his cronies would strike down next. Everyday during the post, the Great Hall collectively held its breath, hoping for no more death.

But as Head Girl now, Lily felt a responsibility to ease the students' minds. Their schooling shouldn't be spent in this open fear.

"Hush, everyone," she said softly, standing up from her bench. Clearing her throat, she began. "My name is Lily Evans, for those of you that don't know me. I'm Head Girl, and I'm from Gryffindor. Another thing I would like you to know is that I'm Muggle-born. Let's get that out front right now."

She could feel looks of derision from the Slytherin prefects, but she noticed looks of admiration at her honesty from her own house and a few of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"I tell you this because I want you to know that I understand and appreciate the dire circumstances of the magical world and the big threat of You-Know-Who. I worry for my family. I worry for each of yours. But one of my priorities this year, in my time as Head Girl, is to alleviate some of the fears that this threat brings. I want us to enjoy our year at school. I want this year at Hogwarts to be a good one. I think that if we all band together, it will be. But we need to set an example for the other students. I know it's easy to slip into a conversation about the latest raids…it's a big threat. But before you do, think how you would feel if you as a first year had stumbled across a person in a place of leadership saying those things. It enforces the fear. It makes it all the more real."

She paused here to make sure she still commanded the attention of the room. Satisfied at the riveted expressions, she continued gingerly.

"That is why your first assignment of the semester is to only speak about You-Know-Who in locked rooms. No listeners but those you most trust. When out in the open, when in the hallways, please try to be optimistic. Help that first year. Talk about the benefits of taking Arithmancy. Frankly, I don't give Merlin's beard **what **you say, just try to make it positive. Would you all agree that this might be a good idea during a time like this?"

Nods followed the statement, and Lily saw a hand begin to rise. That of Alice DuPont.

"Yes, Alice?" she asked pleasantly.

"Sorry that this is off-topic, but…don't we have a Head Boy this year?" Alice asked softly.

"Well, you're quite right to ask, really…" Lily replied shakily. "I'm not actually sure who it is…or where he is, for that matter."

--

A teenager with chocolate-brown hair poked his raven-haired friend hard with his wand.

"Remus, what do you think is wrong with him?" the boy asked aloud.

"Hmm?" a sandy-haired boy replied, dreamily examining the ceiling.

"Dear Merlin," a pudgier fair-haired boy said from the corner. "What exploded, anyway, Sirius?"

Sirius Black grinned evilly as he spoke. "Well, since you asked, Peter…first it was innocent Exploding Snap…but James and I have been perfecting their 'snap' over summer while I lived with his family. Now they sort of make a mushroom cloud…"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with James being unconscious and Remus daydreaming since we got on the train?"

"Well I think James was near it when it snapped, so to speak…and we've really perfected that 'snap', like I said. Moony, though. Um. I think I may have accidentally slipped a few Memory Modification Charms into the deck you two were playing with. Pity Remus lost…he's the one that knows how to undo them…"

Peter Pettigrew rolled his watery-blue eyes. "And exactly what provoked you to put Memory Modification Charms…a very **complicated** spell I might add, into a deck of Exploding Snap?"

"Well," Sirius began, "um…I don't remember. Prongs here suggested it. It kind of sounded like fun. I think the idea was that if the deck exploded in the Common Room around Moony, McGonagall, or worse, around Lily Evans…we wouldn't get in trouble because they wouldn't be able to remember until someone set them right, you know?"

"Speaking of Lily Evans," Peter said softly, "why do I feel like there's something we're forgetting about the duties these guys need to be doing?"

Sirius met his eyes frantically. "Lily will have a coronary. She's been running the meeting without one of her Prefects and without her Head Boy, Wormtail!"

Peter's eyes widened. "Dear Merlin. She must not know who the Head Boy is yet, that's probably why she hasn't come in here and knocked Prongs out herself for making a bad impression on the new Prefects."

Sirius peered over James' slumped body in response. "I guess I could try…_Ennervate!_"

James Potter sat up from the floor, stretching to get out the stiffness in his neck and back. Righting his crooked glasses, he looked around the compartment.

Peter looked at Sirius irritably. "Why didn't that occur to you before, exactly? Like when you were creating the demented thing over summer?"

Sirius shot Peter a look of extreme exasperation. "The threat of Evans has a way of forcing me into action like nothing else, Wormtail."

"Evans? Who said anything about her?" James asked all too quickly to be seen as impartial.

"Yes, we understand by now that you have a thing for her, Prongs. None of us do, since you're jealously wondering. However, you will probably be castrated if you don't make an appearance in that Heads compartment in the next oh…say, minute," Sirius said casually, glancing at his watch.

"Bloody hell!" James groaned. "I missed the meeting! She's gonna kill me!"

Quickly grabbing his wand out of his bag, he opened the door to the compartment and, dragging a dazed Remus behind him, headed for certain doom.

--

**A/N- Hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you think of it so far! **


	2. Hogwarts? No longer safe?

**--**

**Unwritten**

_Mei Queen_

_--_

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts? No longer safe?**

**--**

"You're late," Lily Evans said irritably, turning to see who was coming through the door.

Seeing who it was, she sighed. _Potter._ _How predictable. But Lupin late, too? Wow. I actually thought better than that of him._

"Er. Yeah. Sorry. Remus here got hit by a Memory Modifier…we've been trying to get him back to normal, but he's still a bit loopy," James said quickly, dragging Remus Lupin behind him. He couldn't help but look a little longer at Lily than normal- she was beautiful naturally, but somehow, she looked even more fantastic than she had when school had let out. She looked happier, healthier..._hotter_¸ James mentally added.

"Ah," Lily said quickly, knowing better than to ask questions about the Marauders, at least in front of impressionable young students. "Well, everyone, here's the new Head Boy!"

"Erhm. Which one?" Jeremy Pruitt, a seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect, asked, completely confused by this point.

James opened his mouth to answer, but Lily got there first.

"Why, Lupin, of course… I don't think Dumbledore's quite **that** nutty yet, Jeremy," Lily said calmly.

"Actually, apparently he is, because I'm the Head Boy, Jeremy," James spat out irritably, taking the badge out of the pocket of his robes as he spoke.

Lily's eyes widened. "You have **got **to be **joking.**"

"Sadly, no. I know you're excited about working with me all year, Lil, but there's no need to go and get speechless on me."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times looking like there certainly were a few choice words she would like to say to him, but suddenly seemed to remember that the rest of the Prefects were there. "You all may go back to your compartments and change," she said stiffly. "The first meeting is two weeks into the term; we will post the details in your respective Common Rooms. Good day."

Most of them hurried out, eager to get back to their friends, but there were a few that lingered, wondering what would happen between tardy, insubordinate James and an extremely buggered-off Lily.

"She said go!" James growled, acknowledging the stragglers.

When the room was clear, Lily shut the door. Now they were alone, aside from Remus- who had now taken to asking himself questions about 'why the floor felt like it was moving' and 'where exactly he might be'…and for that matter, 'what _was_ his name again'?

_Not going to yell. Trying not to…lose…temper…_ Lily thought irritably, trying to calm herself down. However, it was ineffective.

"Where have you **been?**" she demanded.

"I told you. Lupin is loopy. Memory Modifier," James summed up simply, standing so he slightly towered over her. When in doubt, use intimidation.

The tactic worked slightly, and Lily back away a few paces. "But **how** did he end up getting his memory modified?"

"Erhm. Slytherins. Yeah. Came in and hexed us. Lupin got caught in the crossfire."

Lily's emerald eyes rolled in perfect sync with the crossing of her arms over her chest. "Like I'm really going to believe _that, _Potter."

"Well, sucks for you because it's the truth."

"Of course it isn't. If you and the Slytherins really _had_ gotten in a skirmish, you would've used harsher stuff than Memory Modifiers. I should know your style by now, haven't you noticed that I'm the one deducting the points?" Lily finished haughtily, raising her arms even higher on her chest. James could tell from her eyes, however, that she wasn't angry. She seemed…exasperated.

Not wanting to irritate her further, James decided to change the subject. Blushing slightly and running his hand through his hair nervously, he asked, "Do you know how to fix it? Remus was the only one that knew how and he's…well…"

They both turned to see Remus attempting the solo Sugar Plum Fairy dance from The Nutcracker. **Badly** attempting.

Lily's eyebrows rose. James Potter may be an irresponsible idiot sometimes, and she knew there was more to Remus' current state than he was going to tell her, but Remus was her friend. And he was truly a **horrid** dancer. He might hurt himself if she didn't stop him.

"Yeah, I'll help you. Help me get him to sit down and we'll fix him up," Lily said with a small smile after a few moments' silence.

James smiled gratefully (and a little nervously) in return. Making eye contact with her, he found himself adding, "You look really nice, by the way."

--

"Gimme another pumpkin pasty," Lily grumbled miserably to Eduina, trying to get her robes to fasten correctly.

After setting Remus right, she and James had parted ways so they could change into their robes. James went back to the Marauders' compartment with Remus while Lily searched the train for Eduina.

When she finally found her friend, Lily realized what a truly volatile mood she was in. She was **very **frustrated.

"It's going to be such a long year," she whined through mouthfuls of crumbling pumpkin pasty.

"Have I ever told you you're a nervous eater, Lil?" Eduina asked, smiling.

Lily scoffed in response. "Nervous eater? Edie, I'm an **eater, **period I wasn't nervous this summer when I packed on all this extra weight…which my sister saw fit to remind me of several times during the fitting from hell yesterday."

Eduina's face cast over darkly at the mention of Petunia. "Pay her no attention. We could practically see your ribs before. She's jealous because she has no curves at **all.** I think you look more beautiful than ever, and I'm sure Potter would agree."

Lily's nose twitched with amusement. "Actually, he did just that. Merlin. That boy is something else. I mean, you'd think he'd have realized that playing catch with a Snitch is not a turn-on for the entire female population by now. And so immature, always playing those bloody ridiculous pranks on Snape…"

"You had better, for the sake of **my** Gryffindor pride at least, **not** be defending Slytherin scum again," Eduina interrupted irritably.

"Not defending…I just think that nobody deserves getting pranked by those prats. It's an insult to one's intelligence to get done in by the Marauders, in addition to whatever physical and psychological damage that their prank does to you."

"Maybe if you stopped being so uptight about the rules that they're breaking, you would appreciate their creativity a bit more," Eduina said critically, as only a best friend can. Normal people would get murderous looks and loathing from Lily Evans for a statement like that, but Eduina - nope, she just stated it clear as day.

"I appreciate their creativity, believe me. Sometimes it's hell turning them in because I can't even trace the prank," Lily said with admiration. "Of course, I would never tell them this to their faces because Merlin knows their egos are large enough already. And you know I don't **want** to be uptight, Edie…it's just really hard, being the only Gryffindor prefect to keep things remotely stable. Remus never keeps them under control; it's always fallen to me. I am right tired of cleaning up after them, though," she finished exasperatedly.

Eduina's hazel eyes sparkled as she met Lily's emerald ones. "Maybe you should stop trying, then."

Lily smiled in return. "It's definitely a thought."

--

She could get used to this, Lily thought simply, lifting her goblet of pumpkin juice to her lips. The feast had been in session for about forty minutes, and she had **definitely** noticed the Dungbombs that went off at the end of the Slytherin table, in suspiciously close proximity to a spot Sirius Black was walking by earlier. Yes, **naturally** she had seen Severus Snape being ushered out by Madam Pomfrey, coughing up something that looked bizarrely like bubotuber pus. _But was she going to let it get to her? _**No. ** When the Dungbombs had gone off, she found herself fingering her Head Girl badge and beginning to rise from the bench. However, Eduina had quickly laid a hand on Lily's arm, reminding her of her own promise.

**Lily was going to stop trying so hard**.

After all, she had already gotten the position, right? What could it hurt to cut herself a bit of slack? Lily Evans had worked tirelessly for six years to become Head Girl, the female leader of the entire population at Hogwarts. But now that she had the badge, what real goal did she have to overexert herself for? She had already proved herself as one of the most competent and intelligent witches of her year. Sure, there were NEWTs to worry about, but she wouldn't be any more ready for those after doling out endless detentions trying to punish Potter and his gang…**so why should she bother?**

Lily had resolved that if the Marauders were blatant enough to pull a prank right in front of her, she would, naturally, punish them severely. She wouldn't be worthy of her badge if she didn't. But she was tired of seeing a prank and then wasting far too much of her time trying to prove that it was actually the Marauders who committed it. _Obviously it was them,_ most of the professors would say admiringly, prefacing some rant about how their students use phenomenal talents in Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms to pull off these complicated feats, but could barely stay awake in their classes for more than the first five minutes. Lily usually sat through the rant, exasperatedly nodding her head at the praise for the four innovative boys, before bringing up the idea of punishment. _There's no proof, _was the usual response. _We all know it was them, because they are the only ones capable. But we can't **prove** it. _

**It was a waste of her bloody time.**

Most of the other Prefects couldn't be bothered by the pranks, either. The Slytherins obviously had a thing or two to say about the fearsome foursome, but they would probably rather visit the Giant Squid than aide a Muggle-born like Lily in the indictment of the Marauders.

She didn't know why she tried so hard to punish them. Some of their pranks were actually pretty amusing and ingenious. But then there were _others_…she had heard via some of the professors about Snape coming back to the school complaining of a near death experience underneath the Whomping Willow two years ago. She didn't know how, but she was absolutely positive that the Marauders were involved. They were the only group in school that had a chance at figuring out how to get into that tree without being smacked into shreds. And since she had overheard those professors, Lily had been keeping an eye peeled. She felt sure that one of their "harmless" pranks would someday horribly backfire, and she would be the only one expecting it.

Interrupting Lily Evans' extremely dismal train of thought, she heard a male voice clearing his throat at the end of the room. Looking up, she noticed that it was Dumbledore, ready to give his start-of-term speech. Angling her body slightly for a better view, she tried her hardest to pay attention- after all, if the Head Girl didn't care, why should anybody else?

"Good evening, everyone!" the jovial voice boomed through the hall. "I hope you all found the feast to your liking!"

Albus Dumbledore began to twirl his graying beard through his fingers as he surveyed the room with bright, twinkling blue eyes. Satisfied at the nods of assent and affectionate belly-patting that met his vision, he carried on.

"I would like to introduce our new Herbology professor…Professor Sprout!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically, indicating that the squat woman should rise and take a curtsy.

Lily clapped loudly along with all the other students. She was thrilled their old professor had decided to retire. Professor Boxspring had suffered from narcolepsy, and often fell asleep in class while one of his students was suffering from the vicious attacks of some plant or another. Lily herself had a nasty battle with the Tentacula while her professor stood next to her, mumbling peacefully in his sleep.

Professor Sprout's bright brown eyes shown with excitement as she nodded thankfully at the praise. Finally sitting down, Dumbledore saw fit to carry on.

"We also have a new caretaker this year. Everyone please give a round of applause for Mr. Argus Filch!"

A skinny man with lanky, grimy hair stood up stiffly from his seat at the Head Table. There was unsure silence for a moment, before Lily smiled and started clapping…if nothing else than to get everyone else to stop being rude. Lily couldn't honestly say she liked the look of the man much at all, but he seemed fairly harmless. Indeed, Lily looked down the Gryffindor table to where the Marauders were seated, and she noticed big grins on each of the faces of the boys. **Never a good sign, **if you asked Lily.

"Finally," Dumbledore resumed, "I would like to introduce our two new Head students. You all know most of the Prefects in your house, and the Prefects aide our Heads in maintaining order in this great castle of ours. But the Head Students are what really help pull this place together. Please come to the front, Lily Evans and James Potter!"

There was considerable clapping and praise when Lily was called, as she was fairly well-liked. James, on the other hand, had riotous applause and more than a few female admirers swooning as he passed them on his way to the podium. Lily also heard a few snickers from the Slytherin table- "I wonder how much order is going to be maintained this year with Heads like these? A Mudblood and a rebel. Should be _pretty _interesting."

**She found that despite the Mudblood comment, she couldn't help but agree.**

Standing on either side of Dumbledore, James and Lily waited patiently for the applause to die down so Dumbledore could continue.

Instead of resuming a lengthy speech, however, Dumbledore simply said, "Please follow your Prefects up to your dorms, where you will find that all of your belongings have already been laid out for you. You will get your schedules tomorrow during breakfast. Good night."

--

Lily looked unsurely at the retreating figures of the students. Leading the first-years to the dorm was something she had always enjoyed in the past, and she hoped that Remus would do a good enough job with only the younger Prefects to aide him. She really wanted him to point out that funny painting of Homer Honeydukes, who if you tickled in _just _the _right_ way, might find a small bar of Honeydukes chocolate to hand through to you. Or that great statue of Caroline the Courtesan on the third floor, that when provoked would sing cabaret and lead you where you needed to go!

_But leading new Gryffindors isn't really your job anymore, _she thought to herself a bit sadly. _You've got to lead the student population now…along with…wait, where did he go?_

Indeed, she now noticed as she snapped from her reverie, that neither James nor Professor Dumbledore was up here. Looking down the Great Hall, she noticed that they had paused and were expectantly waiting for her by the double doors.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, jogging the length of the hall.

"You will see, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, his bright blue eyes twinkling happily. "You will see."

James exchanged a dubious look with Lily that showed that he, too, had not the slightest idea where they were headed.

Lily found herself a bit out of breath as they went up six staircases, up to a floor she didn't even know existed. She guessed they were in the west wing of the castle, but she couldn't be sure as the staircases had all seemed to go in a different direction. Wherever they were, she suspected they had little chance of being ambushed. She, herself, would probably never be able to remember where they had gone without a map of some sort.

Looking over at James, she noticed that he seemed slightly bewildered by their surroundings. It was as Lily suspected, this area must be new. If James Potter, ringleader of the most rule-breaking group in school, had no idea where they were…it was safe to say that only Dumbledore knew about this place.

As if reading their thoughts, Dumbledore broke the silence. "This area was built just two years ago as part of an experiment to promote the unity of the Head Students. The staff and I felt that the Heads needed a place where they would not be disturbed, to ensure that only the best dances were thrown, that the points were deducted correctly, that everything in general was going as it should be. We have seen very positive results from this, as now the records are kept in a safe place where no mislead Prefects could try to tamper with them. We also believe that this place helps to remind the Head Students that they are leading a school, four different Houses, and not just their own."

Lily had been nodding up to this point. She had heard about this experiment in Hogwarts, a History. She didn't know why the thought hadn't occurred when her badge had been mailed, because she had been very fascinated with the idea. However, the book had never effectively elaborated on _what_ the experiment was, citing that the privacy of the experiment was essential. Lily actually found herself slightly excited at the prospect, until she heard Dumbledore speak again.

"This is where the two of you will be living for the next year," the professor said, coming to a standstill in front of a leprechaun portrait.

James smiled at the portrait. "It's Patty O'Flanahan…the leprechaun who single-handedly hoodwinked Gringotts! He broke into the vaults, took all the wizard gold, then replaced it with leprechaun gold! Since the vaults couldn't tell the weight difference until the leprechaun gold faded, the Gringotts staff let him blatantly walk out. They didn't even suspect a thing! It was the brilliant breakout of the turn of the century! _He was never even caught, actually_!"

James was looking at the leprechaun in what could only be described as extreme admiration. The leprechaun in the painting laughed. "Don't believe everything they tell ya, m'dear. It wasn't _that_ fantastic," he finished modestly, twirling his curly red hair around a small finger.

Lily was slightly shocked that they had a painting of a famous bank robber in the hallway, but found herself laughing slightly nonetheless. She stopped abruptly, however, when she remembered what was on the other side of the portrait. She was not going to get to live with Eduina anymore. **She was going to be stuck with this git until graduation. **

"Oh, yes it was, Patty! It was amazing! It was the best bit of mischief the wizarding world has ever seen! **You are my idol!**" James continued chattering excitedly, not noticing Lily's quick change in attitude.

Dumbledore laughed quite loudly at James before turning to the students. "Okay, enough of that. Are you two ready to see your new home?"

Lily found herself nodding warily; meanwhile James looked rather like a bobble-head toy.

Dumbledore turned to Patty O'Flanahan and said softly, "_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."_

Satisfied that the painting had swung open, he turned to the students. "Hogwarts motto, you know."

"Oh, it's a lovely password, Professor," Lily said softly, not wanting to voice what she was really thinking.

James, however, didn't understand the concept of keeping one's thoughts quiet, and loudly asked, "Can't we have something _shorter?_"

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked, but turned to Lily and asked, "Do you think it's too long, too?"

Lily coughed slightly before replying, "Erhm. Well. If we were being chased, it would take longer to say the password than for the baddies to catch up to us."

Dumbledore seemed slightly bemused for a moment, before replying, "Okay, then. Sure, why not. Part of your jobs is to regularly change the passwords for the whole school, anyway. And no, James, you can **not **force the Slytherins to say profanities to enter their common rooms."

James looked at Lily before whispering softly, "_How does he do that?"_

"You forget that I was young once too, James. I haven't lost my hearing, however," Dumbledore answered, laughing slightly. "Well, to start our tour, here's the fireplace, and all the lovely Head's Room furniture."

Lily looked around excitedly. There was a chair upholstered in the colors of every house, but the two leather armchairs by the fireplace were done up in scarlet and gold to represent the two new Head Students. There were bookcases stuffed to the brim around the room, and Lily found she couldn't wait to see what titles they held. **Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.**

Lily's room was across from the fireplace, all the furniture a stunning cherry wood and the decorations shades of forest green or cream. Happily flopping on her bed, she heard Dumbledore pointing James to his room.

A few minutes later, during which Lily had further explored her own room, she heard something.

**creak _spring _creak _spring _creak _spring_. **

On and on the noise went. Finally, Lily got up from her bed to see what the insufferable sound was.

Standing in the doorway, Lily saw what the noise was. **James Potter was jumping on his bed**. Merlin, he was tall. _It's a miracle he hasn't bumped his head yet,_ she thought with a laugh. She noticed that Dumbledore was sitting placidly in the corner, observing these events with a slight grin.

"Well, I really must get back to some business in my office. I'll show you where the bathroom is on my way out then, shall I?" Dumbledore said softly, rising from his seat.

James finally stopped bouncing to follow.

"Here is the bathroom," Dumbledore said, opening a door that led into one of the most magnificent bathrooms Lily had ever seen. "Your duties are all written out here," he said, conjuring a list out of thin air and handing it to Lily. "The instructions as to how to perform each are written below the numbered tasks. You two will have a meeting with me to chart your progress in two weeks' time, and I will keep you posted as to the exact date and time. Any questions for me before I go?"

Lily looked up from the parchment. "Where are we supposed to host the Prefect meetings at?"

"You can have them in the Great Hall, as always. Please notify me and Professor McGonagall in advance, however."

Lily nodded. "One more question. When do we need to have the patrol schedule created by?"

Professor Dumbledore seemed to get slightly grave at her words. "As soon as possible. There has been far too much inter-house division for my liking. I fear that the hallways are no longer safe for delinquent students out of bed. We need to have patrol set up the very moment you are able to schedule it."

James and Lily nodded, gulping slightly at the magnitude of his words. _Hogwarts?_ **No longer safe?**

**--**

**Authoress' Note- **I hope you liked this chapter…I know there wasn't room for a whole lot of development in it, but we just had a lot of pesky start-of-term events to get through. **Please review and let me know what you thought! ALSO, though I appreciated all the positive feedback from the last chapter and all the constructive criticisms from the last chapter, PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ONLY TO SAY THAT "IT'LL DO".**

**I had one review like that and it has been driving me bonkers, because you didn't tell me what would have made it better for you! How am I supposed to fix something I don't understand!**

**P.S. **This update is dedicated to **Faith Kingsley** from who actually p.m.'ed me in an attempt to get me to update! Well, it was successful, and I decided to get up early JUST so you could get a quicker update! Thank you for caring enough to harass me…it usually works!

**P.P.S. **to "Anonymous" from who originally reviewed for this chapter, I'm sorry if you were offended by the term "retards". If only things in real-life could actually be PC all the time…but alas. I changed it to "prats". I'm sorry to anyone else who many have been offended. I'm from California, and we use horrid discriminatory terms like "gay" and "retard" as slang for "stupid" like it's going out of style. It just slipped out.


	3. Memories

**-**

**Unwritten**

_**Mei Queen**_

**-**

**Authoress' Note- EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! - **Yes, this is the "Unwritten" you read before. But beginning with this chapter, the story goes in a different direction entirely. I disliked the last two chapters that I had written and posted, and therefore, decided to do a massive re-write. Chapters 1 and 2 were left intact, but Chapter 3 has been hacked to pieces, as you will see after the first scene. I hope you all don't mind reading it again, but I could not stand the last few chapters…please review and let me know what you thought of the re-write.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Memories**

Lily Evans flopped into one of the cushy chairs by the fireplace as she watched the portrait swing closed behind Professor Dumbledore.

Bringing the list of Head duties closer to her eyes (she really **must** get Mum to take her to the optometrist one of these days), she began to read aloud.

"**1. Patrol schedule.** Organize Prefects and yourselves into a regular bimonthly schedule that simply repeats. **2. Password changes. **Professor McGonagall and I simply ask that you have the different Houses report their new passwords to you every two weeks. Do not forget to change the passwords to the Prefects' Bathroom and your own dorm. **3. Point calculation. **Though the points deduct automatically from the hourglasses near the Great Hall, we ask that you record all your point deductions, and all are to be reported into the master ledger (located in your common room). **4. Detention overviews. **When a Prefect (or yourselves) issues a detention, they must report them in the bi-monthly meetings. Though some detentions are truly unimportant, be **sure** that they report any violence-related or prejudice-related detentions. Those are ones that also need to be reported to Professor McGonagall and myself."

"Wow. That is the most I've ever been asked to do without any form of compensation," James muttered, staring mindlessly into the crackling flames of the beautiful marble fireplace.

"Me too," Lily replied, chuckling slightly. "So do you want to work on the prefect's schedule now? Dumbledore certainly seemed rather…"

"Nervous, yeah. It was odd. I haven't ever seen anything get Dumbledore so riled up, but he seems to feel like this is really a priority."

"Well, it is, isn't it? It's not like You-Know-Who is exactly _cowardly_ these days, is he?" Lily shot back, a bit more snappily than she intended.

James' bright hazel eyes hardened slightly, his expression grim. "No, no he's not. I guess we should start on that schedule, then?"

Lily sunk further into the cushions, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. "Seems like a good idea."

-

The schedule was taking a trifle longer than expected, but it was, to Lily and James' excitement, almost finished.

"So, we'll patrol together, then?" James asked tentatively.

"Well I suppose so…we are pairing all the other prefects with their counterparts, so it only makes sense," Lily explained with a sigh, absentmindedly twirling a scarlet strand around her finger as she spoke.

"Hah, to think that after working so hard to avoid me for over two years, you still have to hang out with me for two hours every two weeks! This is great!"

She threw a _very_ dirty look in his direction. "Don't remind me."

"Oh, come on, Evans. You know it'll be a good time," James said with a grin that he hoped looked appropriately charming, putting the final touches on to the schedule as he did so.

"I'm sure," she replied, allowing herself a slight grin.

"So…how was your holiday, then?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the sentiment. People asked how your holidays were when they had nothing else to say, in Lily's humble opinion. It was a filler question, a sentiment meant to hang in the air and lead to bigger things, like full conversations and friendships. But Lily Evans, for as much as she was trying to lighten up, couldn't convince herself to lighten up enough to become _friends_ with James Potter, prankster extraordinaire. That was _definitely_ going too far.

"Er, decent, I s'pose. Potter, just because we're stuck in this really…well, kinda awkward…position together, it doesn't mean we have to be friends. We just need to get through our duties and get done what needs to get done. You don't have to act like my best friend, you know."

James Potter's eyes darkened until the hazel seemed downright unrecognizable. He had _no **bloody** idea_ how he was going to handle this year. She had told him last year in a rather chastening conversation to come back with his head deflated. Now he comes back to school deflated and dealt the perfect hand to win over Miss Lily Evans…and she _still_ wants nothing to do with him. This was _impossible._

"Fine. Sorry for caring."

He quickly got up from the couch and walked into his room, making sure to shut the door with a slam that rattled the walls.

Lily groaned and rubbed her temples. _This is going to be a long year._

As she sank back into the cushioned chair, Lily's mind began to drift into memories that she thought she had long forgotten.

* * *

James Potter and Lily Evans had never been friends, mainly because of her fondness for rules and his affection for breaking them. But they had been acquaintances, once upon a time. In the beginning of Hogwarts, James respected Lily for her brains, and she him for his heart. James Potter was actually one of the few purebloods that made sure to stand up for muggle-borns like herself to those crazed Slytherins and their potent hexes. Lily, in return, was the only girl capable of besting James in every subject but Transfiguration. She gave him someone to top, a goal to reach.

That delicate acquaintanceship came crumbling down around 4th Year.

­-

"_Have you heard who's going together to Hogsmeade next week?" Sirius Black had said jollily, making big strides to catch up to his best friend._

"_Who?"_ _James asked disinterestedly. He was used to Sirius' completely useless information by now._

"_Lily Evans is going with our own little Remmy! Isn't that hilarious?"_

"_What?" _

_James was paying attention now. "But…I didn't know Remus liked her."_

"_Apparently he has for ages," Peter Pettigrew piped up, joining them on his way out of Muggle Studies._

"_Imagine that," Sirius replied with a grin, slyly eyeing the blonde Hufflepuff passing by._

"_Well. I don't want him to go," James replied, as if his opinion ended the discussion._

"_Why not?"_ _Peter asked, completely bemused._

"_Because…she's all wrong for him._ _Plus, she will **totally** put a damper on our pranks. She's a bloody shoo-in for prefect next year."_

"_Doth mine ears deceive me? Is…ickle Jamesie…**jealous**?" Sirius asked with a snigger._

"_Why would I be jealous, Padfoot?_ _I don't like her."_

"_Are you sure?" Peter asked, joining in with the fun._

"_Of course I'm sure, Peter!"_

"_I don't think you're sure," Sirius said, guffawing by this point._

"_Bloody hell!_ _I'm completely sure that **I do not like Lily Evans!"** James shouted, blushing the whole while._

"_Well, thank you for the memo, Potter," a sarcastic voice replied._

_True to the irony of the situation, James was now faced with none other than Miss Lily Evans herself._

-

James had tried to apologize a few times after that, but it just never seemed sincere enough for Lily to accept. Then after Remus and Lily had broken up, he openly admitted his crush with far too much vigour for Lily's liking. Lily could still remember the first time James Potter had decided to ask her out. It was at the beginning of 5th Year.

-

"_Hey, Evans!_ _How about going to Hogsmeade with me?" _

_Lily heard it from all the way across the Great Hall. **He has got to be bloody mad if he thinks I will accept**, she thought to herself. Her cheeks were heating with embarrassment as she noticed the attention of the entire breakfast crowd was now focused upon her. _

"_Not in a million years, Potter," she called out simply. Tying her hair into a ponytail and shouldering her bag, she and Eduina got up to go to class._

_After exiting the Great Hall, she noticed James leaning against the banister, blocking her way to Transfiguration._

"_Move, Potter."_

"_No, that's okay, thanks. I'd much rather sit here and chat a bit. You're early for class anyway," James replied dismissively, taking a Golden Snitch out of his pocket to play a little catch while he spoke._

_Lily gritted her teeth in irritation. "**Please** move, Potter. I like to be early."_

"_No. Thanks for being polite, though. It's very sweet of you to care for my feelings. Hello, Eduina, how are you doing?"_

_Eduina's olive complexion reddened as Lily looked at her accusingly. "Er. Hi, James. Fine, thank you. And you?"_

"_Great, thanks! At least one of you knows how to be polite. But Evans, **why** won't you go with me to Hogsmeade?"_

_Lily felt her eyes bug out slightly in shock. **Why? Because I'm bloody sane, that's why!**_

"_Well…for starters, you embarrassed me in front of the entire school by asking me out like that. Not to mention that you're a complete prat that makes my job as prefect a living hell, you haven't had a girlfriend longer than two weeks, you torture people with your childish pranks, you don't value the same things that I do, we have absolutely **nothing** in common, and…did I say you are a prat? Because you are," Lily finished, flustered._

_Eduina nodded solemnly. "Yup, I'm pretty sure prat was in there somewhere."_

_James weighed his opinions, catching the Snitch again as he did so, finally saying as he allowed them to walk past him and to their classes, "Well…it could be worse. You don't hate me."_

_Eduina's eyes met Lily's. "Yet," they both whispered in unison._

_-_

The past two years felt like they had dragged on forever. Eduina Azevedo had been the only saving grace in Lily's day-to-day drudgery. James Potter was a complete and utter pain in her arse, asking her out at least biweekly since that morning in 5th Year. But for as much of a pain as he had become, he had inadvertently brought she and Eduina closer together.

-

"_Evans, will you go out with me?" James recited, sitting in the Common Room about a metre from where Eduina and Lily were playing chess._

"_No. Please go away, Potter, I'm trying to concentrate," Lily replied dismissively, scowling as Eduina captured her bishop._

"_One thousand, nine hundred and ninety-five, Prongs," Sirius called, meeting his best friend's eye._

"_Lily, please go out with me?" _

"_One thousand, nine hundred and ninety-six."_

"_No."_

"_Lily, you stole my queen. You weren't supposed to do that," Eduina accused with a slight giggle._

"_Oh. Oops. Bloody Potter made me lose my concentration."_

"_My name sounds so wonderful on your lips, Evans," James replied with a grin, taking the infamous Snitch out of his pocket once again._

"_Dream on," Eduina muttered, laughing under her breath at the situation. Normal girls were up in their dorm, chatting about boys, reading Witch Weekly. What did they do? Play wizard's chess and listen to Lily repeatedly turn down James. It would be a lovable bit of their routine if it weren't so bloody annoying._

_The girls managed a whole five minutes' worth of play in silence, which allowed Lily to regain her edge over Eduina. In the five minutes, Lily had captured one of Eduina's castles, both knights, a few pawns, and one of her bishops. _

"_I'm going to win," Lily teased in a singsong voice._

"_Not on my watch," Eduina retorted, smiling at her best friend._

"_So," a male voice intervened._

_The girls met eyes with a collective groan._

"_How about that date?"_

"_One thousand, nine hundred and ninety-seven, Prongs."_

"_I should just get 'no' tattooed on my forehead, Eduina. I'd save a lot of wasted breath."_

_-_

The girls had gone from friends to practically sisters thanks to James Potter and his annoying persistence. They were united against an everyday annoyance; indeed, it seemed that James would never get the hint to leave her alone. But one day, something seemed to click. It was near the end of sixth year, Lily remembered it well. Finals were over, thankfully, and Lily and Eduina had decided to go for a walk around the grounds, enjoying the feel of the coming summer.

-

"_Lily! Can I talk to you for a second?" _

_Lily turned to see James Potter quickly closing the gap between himself and the girls with his long, efficient strides._

"_Why?" she asked suspiciously, partially wondering if this was some sort of bizarre prank she hadn't been let in on._

"_I want to ask you something."_

_James looked at Eduina meaningfully, but Lily retorted, "She's not going anywhere. There's nothing you have to say to me that you can't in front of her, you know."_

_He shrugged. "I wanted to know why you always turn me down."_

_Her emerald eyes bugged slightly. **Now** **he asks? Now that I've turned him down over three thousand times?** _

"_Hmm… I guess I turn you down because of your ego, mainly. You hurt others and either don't notice or don't care. Your blatant misuse of your powers…your pranks are childish, **not **funny. I'm also not amused by the fact that you want me because I am the one person you can't have."_

_James had been getting successively more and more chastened as the sentence had gone on, but the last bit outraged him._

"_No, I don't want you because of that! Lily, I…well…I **care** about you, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you out this many times."_

"_His persistence is somewhat admirable," Eduina deadpanned._

_Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, Potter. That still doesn't change the fact that we're completely wrong for each other. Merlin, we're not even **friends!**"_

"_I'd like that to change," James had replied hopefully, his hazel eyes widening._

_She shook her head in reply. "Is that all you wanted to say?"_

"_No. Now that you've given me that…er…**lengthy** list of my less-than-fantastic attributes, what do you think I should change? I mean, what would it take for you to finally agree to go out on a date with me?"_

_She chewed her lip thoughtfully, crossing her arms as she did so. Meeting Eduina's eyes, they both seemed to come to the same conclusion. "Deflate your ego, Potter. Then we'll talk."_

_-_

Lily Evans had not thought of that conversation in ages, but James Potter had replayed it over and over in his brain the whole summer through. While Lily's holiday had been a miserable whirlwind of bridesmaid dress fittings, dinner with her family and Vernon, floral arrangements and other such nonsense, James' had been just as eventful. Since Sirius Black no longer lived at 12 Grimmauld Place, he spent his time at the Potters, "deflating" his best friend. Lying down on his big bed, James Potter let his mind drift to a conversation the two had had that summer.

-

"_Okay, James. I'm Lily. I'm walking past, looking unusually pretty. What do you say?" Sirius prodded for what felt like the fifth time that night._

"_Um…Nice arse?"_

"_You have got to be bloody kidding me. How is it that I, successful ladies' man, have **you** as a best friend?"_

"_Luck of the draw, Padfoot," James drawled, releasing the Snitch once again._

"_Okay. Try again."_

"_You look quite lovely, Evans."_

"_Close, but not totally there yet, Prongs. If you say 'lovely' it sounds too fake and debonair. Also, compliments are usually best paid with **first** names."_

_James sighed, sitting up on his bed. They had been practicing Lily-isms for most of the night. Every night was something different- Lily's likes and dislikes, how to sincerely pay her a compliment, what shade of red her hair actually is, etc. etc. etc._

"_Lily, you're looking very nice today."_

"_Great!" Sirius exclaimed with visible relief. He hadn't gotten much sleep this summer thanks to James' "project". He sincerely hoped Lily gave in quickly at the start of term, because he couldn't handle Prongs frantically talking to him through their mirrors at one in the bloody morning anymore. "It's sincere and not over the top. She'll probably be shocked, but she'll appreciate it," Sirius praised._

_James nodded gratefully. **At least I finally got something right.** "What will I do if this doesn't work, Padfoot?"_

_His best friend's deep and thoughtful grey eyes clouded over slightly. "It has to, Prongs. It just has to."_

* * *

James slammed his fists into the comforter as he thought back to that night. It was so _frustrating._ He didn't know how to approach Lily. James had done absolutely everything he could to ensure that _this_ would be the year. This would the year when Lily Evans finally let go of her longstanding grudge against James Potter, fell into his arms, and begged to have his babies. Yes, this was _the year._

But then why wasn't she reacting like she was supposed to?

It seemed that despite James' first attempts at civility, Lily was happier holding a grudge than she was trying to rebuild burned bridges. He didn't have the slightest idea how to go about this. Sirius and him had never done a lesson on "Get Lily to Believe You're a Decent Person"…though, in retrospect, it might have been a decent idea. _This is hopeless, _he found himself thinking. Getting up, he fished in his trunk for the beat-up Golden Snitch. The golden plate was beginning to wear down to a duller steel layer from the amount of times James had played with it. One wing was broken and fluttering weakly, but James refused to get another. _This is the Snitch I had when I started chasing Lily, and I'm keeping it until she gives me a chance._

* * *

The girl in question was currently watching the embers of the fireplace die down, eyes burning with unasked questions.

_How is this year going to be? He seems different than he was last year, but, even so, will we be able to work together? What if we fight during the year like we have in the past? We'll **have **to work together now. _

Lily's thoughts paused momentarily as she got up from the chair and headed towards her room, shutting the door softly behind her. Changing and getting in to bed, her thoughts resumed once she got under the covers. _What about **after**_ _Hogwarts? I don't know what I want to be at all. I know that I want to help fight You-Know-Who and his vicious cronies, but I don't know how to go about it. I have so many questions about my future._

Lily Evans drifted into a fitful sleep, dreams fraught with possibilities she wasn't sure she wanted to consider.

* * *

**Authoress' Note- **I am profoundly sorry for making you all read this again. But really, I hated the last two chapters. **Loathed** them. They were the bane of my existence…I couldn't follow them because I didn't like the start that they had created. It was too OoC, and I couldn't stand getting review after review that pointed it out. There wasn't really any action in this chapter, yes; I know that…it's mainly because I wanted you as a reader to have some background on my characters. I hope that you didn't mind the re-write too terribly. 


	4. It's Just Honest

**--**

**Unwritten**

Mei Queen 

--

**Authoress' Note: **I know it's ridiculously late. I'm not even going to try to excuse myself on this one. I'm just really sorry, guys.

**--**

**Chapter 4: It's Just Honest**

"Padfoot, I don't know what I'm going to do," James Potter groaned, putting his head in his hands. It was a week after James and Lily Evans' disastrous talk by the fire, something that had caused plenty of awkwardness between the pair for the past few days. Neither was sure what to say to the other, so they simply tried to avoid one another. James had taken the time to try to figure out his next move. He felt like he was playing a very difficult game of chess with Lily. _One wrong move and I might not have another shot at winning the game, _he thought wryly, fishing the beaten-up Golden Snitch out of his trunk.

At the moment he was hiding out in his lavish bedroom, talking to Sirius Black through the mirrors the pair used when they couldn't physically be together.

"What happened that night, Prongs?"

James snorted with irritation, releasing the Snitch from his fist to let it trail an aimless path through the air. "Lily had a ruddy breakdown over nothing. All I did was ask her how her holiday was, and she saw fit to remind me that just because we were working together 'didn't mean that we were going to or had to be friends'. She was the one saying to come back 'deflated' before summer, but if she doesn't talk to me, how is she supposed to know I'm 'deflated'? Is 'deflating' something one just observes through osmosis or something?"

Sirius chuckled. "Well, mate, it looks like you've got quite the situation on your hands."

"What should I do, Padfoot?" James asked, completely confused, nabbing the Snitch as he did so.

"You need to think of a way to convince her that you _are_ deflated, and that you did in fact listen to what she asked you to do. Be so sincere and polite that she'll drive herself crazy trying to find reasons to dislike you, Prongs. Eventually she won't be able to think of _any_ reasons," Sirius added confidently, hopping over the missing step as he continued down the corridor.

James nodded. "That's good advice, Padfoot, thanks. I'm going to try. She might kill me in the process, but I'm still going to give it a shot."

"That's what I like to hear," he replied with a grin. "But anyway, Prongs, I've got to go…detention with Slughorn, and I'm about to knock on his door."

"Already? Kudos, mate, it takes talent to get 'ol Sluggy mad at you this early in the term!"

"Thanks, Prongs!" Sirius added brightly, looking genuinely pleased with the compliment.

"You're welcome, have fun." Commanding the mirrors to sever their connection, James sighed, looking up at his door. He thought he heard rustling in the common room. That sound must mean that the Head Girl was finally back. She had taken to studying in the Library until its closing time with Eduina, simply so she wouldn't have to start awkward conversation with James. It may have made her ridiculously prepared for her NEWTs, but James knew Lily Evans well enough to know that Lily would have much rather been doing something else with her free time. _It makes me slightly guilty that she has to avoid me like this, _James thought, expression pained. _I should go talk to her._

Opening the door, he was just in time to see Lily's door clicking shut.

_Probably better. New day, new start, _James thought with a yawn, heading back towards his comfortable duvet.

-

Groggily waking up the next morning and pulling herself out of bed, Lily Evans grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower. _I was up too late last night…I need to stop hanging out down at the Library. I don't even want to be there, I just don't know what to say to Potter. I guess that's what really makes me feel bad; _she thought with a sigh, rinsing the conditioner out of her hair as her thoughts wandered. _I'm just avoiding him. I never gave him a shot, like I said I would last year. Would it really be so bad to give him a shot? I mean, yes, he's a prat who really needs to grow up, but call me crazy…he seems a bit more mature. He seems more genuine than he used to, so that's a good thing. I'll give it some time… maybe things will change between us._

Stepping out of the shower, she changed into an outfit and magically dried her hair. _Time to face the Marauder…_

-

James Potter sat on the cushy armchair by the Heads' fireplace, waiting for Lily to be done with her shower. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, the lack of sleep very apparent on his features. A click from the bathroom door brought him to attention.

"You can use it," Lily called tentatively from the doorframe.

"Thanks. Listen, Lily…I wanted to talk to you about what happened by the fireplace."

"When?"

James sighed, meeting her emerald eyes impatiently. "You know what I'm talking about. When I tried to be friendly and you brutally rebuffed me."

The Head Girl propped an arm on her hip in indignation, scoffing. "There was no '_brutal rebuffing', _thank you."

"_Sure_ there wasn't, Lily. Anyway, I just wanted to see if there was any way we could maintain a civil relationship this year. We _do_ have to work together. I don't want you to feel like you have to disappear to the Library anytime you know that I'll be in here."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Lily Evans really hated it when she was wrong, especially when it meant that James Potter was right. But at the moment, even her incredible pride couldn't stop herself from admitting, "You're right. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

James opened his mouth to retort the snarky comment he was positive he was going to receive, but was surprised to find that it didn't come. _I'm sorry? Did Lily just…**apologise **to me? No way._ "Did I not hear you correctly? Did you say you were sorry?"

The redhead sputtered in incoherent irritation for a moment before taking a deep breath to reply. _The arse has to just rub salt in the wound doesn't he? Doesn't he realize how hard it is to apologise to someone you don't really get along with? _"Yes. I did. You were trying to be friendly, and I shouldn't have acted how I did. We can be civil."

James Potter allowed himself a crooked grin, blushing slightly at his good fortune. _Lily Evans just apologised to me. Maybe there is hope for us, after all._

_­_-

The pair had a remarkably amiable morning. Lily was actually waiting for James to be done with his shower to leave, in an extraordinary attempt at reconciliation. James Potter, self-assured teenager, felt his jaw drop as he walked into the Common Room to find Lily huffily tapping her foot against the floor, sunk into the cushions of the couch.

"Could you _please_ take shorter showers? We'll be late for breakfast," the redhead muttered, glancing up at him with irritation.

James stuttered in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on. "Uh…um…I'm sorry? I didn't even know you were waiting. We've been here two weeks and we've walked down to breakfast separately every time."

Lily sighed, crossing her arms. _Does he have to make me feel like a bloody alien for just trying to be nice? _"Sorry, didn't know you minded."

He immediately realized his mistake. "I don't at all, Lily, I'm glad for the company. Really. Maybe let me know you're waiting next time, though."

The Head Girl grinned despite herself. "Who says they'll be a next time?"

"Like you could resist that Potter charm, Evans," James quipped with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Lily got up from the couch. "Alright, let's go then."

-

_Okay, Padfoot said that I should be so nice to her that she doesn't know what to do, _James mentally recited, falling into step beside Lily as they got out into the corridor. _So…what would be the gentleman thing to do? _

"Can I carry your books?" James asked earnestly, meeting Lily's eyes with his own hazel.

Lily's stunning green eyes widened. "What? Are you kidding?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding, I really want to carry them for you."

She smiled, face colouring slightly. "Not that I'm complaining, but who are you and what have you done with the Head Boy? We have a meeting with Dumbledore later, and I don't want to explain the real James' peculiar absence. Besides, I can carry them myself."

James chuckled slightly. "Oh, come on, I'm not _that _bad…and I know you can carry them, you're not helpless. That's why I want to help you, I suppose."

Lily quirked an eyebrow at his bizarre response. "So…if I really were handicapped, you wouldn't help me? That's a bit off."

"That didn't come out right, did it? I mean…I appreciate your self-sufficiency. That's why I want to help you however I can, just because I know you can do it yourself, but I want to do it for you."

She stopped in her tracks, tilting her head suspiciously. "Why?"

He thought deeply for a moment, before chuckling softly. "You know what? I haven't the slightest."

Lily sighed but relented, handing over her texts. "Eloquent you're not, James. But thank you, for your honesty and for carrying them."

Performing a small charm to make them feather-light (much to Lily's sharp dismay: "_No ruddy magic in the corridors! You're the Head Boy, James, try to accept some responsibility!_"), he tucked the books under his arm. "You're very welcome, Miss Evans."

-

The day passed quickly, and the time for the appointment with Dumbledore came much sooner than either of them would have preferred. At the end of dinner, James walked over from where he had been sitting with the Marauders to where Lily and Eduina were apparently absorbed in a deep debate, one that made James' heart sink slightly when he got within hearing distance.

"Wilkinson is the hottest boy in the school, Edie. No contest."

"No way, Lily," the brunette stubbornly retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can't let your disagreement or whatever it is with Potter interfere with your judgment on this. The Marauders are the hottest in the school."

James allowed himself a slight grin.

"James and I aren't arguing so much anymore, and I'm not saying that they're not attractive, but Henry Wilkinson looks like Michelangelo's 'David', for Merlin's sake. Tan, blonde curls, bright blue eyes…it's a lethal combination, my friend," Lily replied with a dreamy sigh.

"Uh-huh. He's an idiot."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I admit, the Marauders are considerably smarter, yeah…"

Eduina laughed hollowly. "Considerably? Lily, Wilkinson barely scraped four owls fifth year. He's _that_ dumb. I think they passed him simply because they didn't want to deal with him for an extra year, for chrissakes."

"I agree," James interjected with a laugh.

Eduina smiled at the interruption, but Lily didn't look quite as thrilled. He sighed, explaining, "We need to go to the Headmaster's, remember? Head's meeting."

Nodding slowly in recognition, the Head Girl got up and shouldered her bag, bidding Eduina goodbye and following James out of the Hall.

Making sure they were out of earshot, she angrily turned to James, whispering, "So, what, you eavesdrop on me now? I'm sorry, maybe I missed a memo, but I thought that civil acquaintances didn't do things like that!"

James felt himself stuttering slightly and he could feel his face heating up. He didn't need this, after all, it wasn't even his fault, and he had only wanted to make sure Lily remember the meeting that they had. "I don't want to fight with you, especially since I'm 'smarter' but not 'cuter' than Henry Wilkinson. Let's just get this meeting over with and then we can argue. Does that work for you?"

She sputtered incoherently under her breath for a few moments, face getting rosy with anger, but eventually nodded.

"Cockroach Cluster," James muttered irritably. _Let's just get this stupid meeting over with. And that Wilkinson better consider himself lucky if he doesn't run into me anytime soon…I'll hex the bloke's head off._

­-

"So how have your first couple weeks as Head Students been? Have you gotten that patrol schedule done like I asked?" Albus Dumbledore asked after offering both of them seats and some sweets.

Unsure of who should go first, there were a few moments of silence before Lily finally spoke up, handing over a sheet of parchment. "Yes, sir, the schedule is done…we paired the prefects with their counterparts so everything worked out quite nicely."

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Evans. Now who do we have patrolling on the weekends?"

James tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully when Lily didn't respond. "I believe it's the fifth year Slytherins on Fridays, sixth year Slytherins Saturdays, fifth year Hufflepuffs Sundays..."

"That's the first week," Lily nodded. "What was the second again?"

Dumbledore reached across his desk to grab the parchment that Lily had brought, bringing it very close to his old eyes. Pushing his glasses a bit closer to his eyes, he read off, "The second week…it looks like we've got fifth year Ravenclaws Friday, fifth year Gryffindors Saturday, and sixth year Hufflepuffs Sundays."

The Head students nodded in recognition.

Dumbledore's nose scrunched in thoughtfulness. "That's not going to work."

Lily couldn't help a look of shock spreading across her face. She never said she was perfect, don't get her wrong, but she and James _had_ spent a long time making sure that the schedule fit perfectly. Nobody was too unfairly discriminated against…it was actually pretty well-done, in her opinion. No professor had _ever _asked her to alter her work. She sighed. Friendly acquaintanceships with Potter, criticism from professors…it was definitely a day of firsts.

James, too, looked considerably surprised, but he seemed to regain his speech much faster. "But…why not, Professor?"

Albus Dumbledore let out a considerable sigh. It was moments like these that he hated his job. He loved being the person to welcome students, to form new minds. He thought it was the worst thing one could do to a young mind, imposing reality. And yet, that was exactly what he had to do, thanks to a gung-ho dark wizard and his cronies. "It's dangerous. The weekends are when the students get reckless. If there are any supporters of Voldemort in the ranks of Hogwarts, those are the times they would be out. I do not want to put my younger prefects in danger. I want weekends to be exclusively handled by seventh years. Namely, you two."

Their jaws dropped. That was three days a week, for two hours a day…Lily found herself mentally calculating. _He's asking us to do…six hours of patrolling a week, unpaid…and worst of it all, together. Oh, dear Merlin._

"Y…you can't be serious," James stuttered, regarding the redhead next to him with what apprehension. _I know she said we were friendly acquaintances or whatnot, but she started an argument already once today…over **nothing…**well…eavesdropping…but she can hardly blame me. I heard my name, for Agrippa's sake… I can only imagine how many fights we'll have when we're forced to spend six hours a week together. Not even any old six hours, either…the six hours the rest of the student population would be spending cuddling with their respective significant others. Lily's going to love this._

Sure enough, Lily finally managed to regain control of her hanging jaw, shrieking, "This is unfair! This is six hours a week, Professor! This means that some of our Prefects won't even have to do…to do…_anything_!"

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Just do shifts with the Prefects. They can alternately work the weekdays, just schedule them in. If you two desperately need a day off, use the other seventh years as your alternates. I understand that this is asking a lot, but you two are some of the most capable students in the school. I know that in the event of a skirmish, you would both be level-headed and thinking of what would be best for the student population as a whole, not just for yourselves. That is why I need you to do this for me. I realize that it's inconvenient, but I really would appreciate it if you agreed."

Lily felt her anger subsiding, and felt the guilt and embarrassment washing over her for reacting so childishly. Slowly sitting back down in her chair, she meekly nodded. James followed suit, and before long Dumbledore dismissed them with a cheery "It's time for Friday night patrol".

"We know," Lily mumbled as she nodded to James for opening the door for her. "We're going."

-

Lily Evans felt herself sighing hopelessly as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, trudging slowly down the Charms corridor. _When did I become so whiny and dramatic? This isn't me…I don't even like people like that. Maybe it's Potter. Being around him makes me mad, and I wish I knew why. Why does he get to me the way that he does? Like today with that Wilkinson thing. I probably shouldn't have yelled at him, I did say his name, after all. He had only wanted to walk with me to Dumbledore's. Or…was I mad because he heard me saying that I didn't think he was the most attractive? Well. That's just ludicrous. Why would I care about Potter's feelings?_

"Lily? You okay?"

James Potter's voice had jogged her out of her depressing and altogether confusing thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks…how much longer do we have to do this? There isn't even anyone out here. They're all actually smart, off pissed or snogging. Now _that's_ the right way to spend a Friday night, not bloody doing this," Lily found herself muttering irritably. She hadn't even really been listening to herself, but when James stopped in shock, staring at her, she was forced to try to remember what she had said. _Oh, bugger, that probably crosses the 'personal sharing' boundary between the Head Students…mainly, I just hadn't intended to let Potter know about those bits of my life…_

"Lily Evans has been pissed?"

_Oh, that. _ "Well, yeah…I mean…who hasn't?"

"When? I thought you were this perfect angel that never did anything wrong! You have officially ruined all of my fantasies of you forever, Lily," James replied with a pout. To her great surprise, Lily felt her face break out into a smile. _If I only had a Galleon for everyone that had misjudged me that way…I'm not a party girl type, true, but I have had a bit of fun in my day, thank you. I'm not a **prude.**_

"I'm so sorry for ruining your perfectly good fantasies, James. My family is pretty liberal, they don't really mind me drinking a bit…but my friends and I have had quite a few fun nights in our day. I could probably drink you under the table," she replied with a giggle. They both knew it wasn't true in the slightest, simply because of their physical makeup, but she felt like challenging him anyway.

Grinning, he replied, "Well, Miss Evans, I would love to see you try."

Lily smiled. "So do you think that working with me will be that bad?"

Scoffing, he replied, "Please. Do you know what I would have paid a few years ago to have you forced to hang out with me for six hours a week? This is like a dream come true, bizarrely enough."

The redhead cocked her head to the side, analysing her partner with her glinting green eyes. _He certainly doesn't have any qualms with complete honesty, that's for sure. But he's actually pretty funny, surprisingly enough. Maybe some common ground, even if it was something as juvenile as drinking, was what we needed…at least we have something to talk about now, instead of just relentlessly arguing. The fights do get a bit exhausting._

"You don't have a problem being honest, do you?" Lily asked with a smile, shaking her head and turning to continue walking down the corridor.

"I don't see why I would," James replied, shrugging his shoulders and falling into step beside her. "Telling the truth can completely wreck your life, but if you don't say _anything_…well…then your life will always stay the same. I like change, so I prefer life to take me where it may. I believe in telling the people I care about how I feel while I have the chance."

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Well…thank you. That's sweet."

He shrugged, smiling. "It's just honest."

-


	5. Saturday Night's Alright

**-**

**Unwritten**

_**Mei Queen**_

-

**Authoress' Note: **It's actually pretty long. I'm amazed, really. And I would like to remind those of you that think that the story is completely over after you read this that how one behaves while pissed is not necessarily how they will act once the buzz wears off. Read on and find out what I'm talking about, darlings!

**-**

**Chapter 5: **Saturday Night's Alright

-

A few weekends later, James Potter and Lily Evans were out patrolling again.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Lily murmured, smiling over at her partner.

James laughed. "I never thought I would ever hear you say _that_, I must admit. If I had a Galleon for every foul thing you called me back in fifth year, I swear, I'd be a very rich bloke."

She snorted. "You _are_ a very rich bloke."

"Oh, right, well…a _richer_ bloke, then."

They walked in fairly companionable silence for a few moments, looking in nooks and crannies for disobedient students, before James spoke up again. "Were you joking a few weeks ago when you said you wanted to try to drink me under the table?"

Lily laughed softly. "I didn't say I wanted to try. I said I _would._"

"But since we both know that you can't, I was wondering if you'd like a shot."

She put her hands on her hips in indignation. "I would at least like a chance to prove myself, yeah."

"Well, then. The mates and I are going to Hogsmeade tonight. Maybe you and Eduina would like to tag along?"

Lily looked thoughtful, chewing her lip. "It's not the right weekend."

"Of course it's not; we can't stand those ruddy crowds. Nah, we go in secret," James said simply, leaning over to look behind a tapestry. Using his best cheesy Muggle voice, he said, "And you can go too, for the one-time low price of a truce!"

She scoffed, smiling. "We're Lily Evans and James Potter. Truces aren't our style."

James smiled, allowing himself a snort of amusement. "Well, if I thought for a moment you'd agree, I'd just ask straight-out what you were doing for the rest of my life and how many kids you think we should have, but I figured that might intimidate you slightly."

Lily's hand came up to her mouth, turning away from James, body shaking with silent laughter. Finally regaining control of her sense of speech, she managed to choke out, "I hope you're kidding."

He grinned, putting on a mock-serious face. "Lily, darling, I never joke about my hypothetical children."

She allowed a few moments of silence to go by before responding. "So… tonight, then?"

James looked up at her in surprise. "You're serious? Not that I don't want you to go, because believe me, there's nothing I want more, but you know that it's against the rules to be sneaking out like this? You know we'll probably be pissed when we get back, too, right?"

"So?" Lily found herself asking in response. _What the hell am I doing? Drinking with Potter is probably a recipe for disaster. No, scratch that, it's a **definite** recipe for disaster. All the same, I really could use a night of fun. Merlin knows if I get another owl from my parents about some inane wedding detail of Petunia's, I'm going to go completely and utterly mad. I can't take this insanity any more. Maybe a night out with loons like the Marauders is just what I need…_

Shaking off her thoughts, she continued with, "We have our own dorm. Everyone can crash there if it comes to that, right?"

He felt his jaw drop in shock, regarding his partner with what can only be described as admiration. "_Really?_ Well…that would be great, yeah!"

The redhead managed a grin in return, falling into step. "So do you think we can consider the Charms corridor wrapped for the night? If so, then let's head over to Transfiguration…Gryffindor Tower is on the way, and I need to stop by and see what Edie's doing tonight."

James nodded, agreeably following Lily down the corridor. _Who is she, and what did she do with the rule-abiding, tempestuous Lily I've come to know and love? Not that I'm complaining…after all, this new Lily is extremely intriguing. Tonight should be **very** interesting…_

-

Eduina Azevedo felt her eyebrow arch skyward as she listened to what Lily was asking. James was across the common room talking with the Marauders, no doubt debating what type of drinks they were going to order that night. _They're probably betting on who'll handle the most, _Eduina thought with a sarcastic smile. _All I know is that my money is **not** on Peter._

"You want me to go get pissed with you and the Marauders."

Lily looked back at her defensively. "Well, when you say it like that…"

Eduina giggled, smiling at her best friend. "It's just the funniest thing. You used to avoid them with all your might, now you're voluntarily putting yourself into a pissed, groping, sexually charged, hormonal, and, well, mildly psychotic atmosphere with the _Marauders_ and nobody but _me_ to protect you. You're nutters."

Lily felt her face heating slightly. Edie was right, and she knew it, but…

"Oh, come on. Don't I deserve a chance to be irresponsible, Edie?"

The brunette grinned, shaking her head. "You didn't let me finish. I think it's a fabulous idea."

"You…what?" Lily asked, scratching her head.

"For top of our year, you catch on terribly slowly, my dear. I mean that you need to let go every now and then, too. This is great! Count me in."

Lily grinned, pulling her friend to her in a big hug. "You're so fantastic, Edie."

"I know, darling, I know."

-

"So are we on for tonight?" James Potter bellowed from across the common room, getting up from his mates to stride over to where Lily was sitting with Eduina.

"Could you be any louder?" Eduina retorted sarcastically, chuckling slightly to herself.

Sirius interjected with a snort. "Would you really like to see him try?"

"True. No."

Lily smiled, brushing a hair away from her face. Getting up from her chair, she motioned for James to follow her out of Gryffindor. When they were safely in the hallway, she leaned over, whispering conspiratorially, "She's in."

"Too right, she is! We Marauders wouldn't have let her live it down if she had abandoned us on a perfectly good night for drunken debauchery!"

She shook her head exhaustedly at James' antics. "'Drunken debauchery', eh? Who talks like that, anyhow? Pretty ruddy ridiculous, if you ask me."

James Potter looked at her, grinning far too widely for Lily's comfort.

A few minutes went by of this, James' outlandish grinning and Lily's frantic return glances of fright, before she simply could not take it anymore. "_What?_"

"Oh, nothing. I just read once that there was a Muggle doctor a while ago that said those things that we scorn are the ones that we actually secretly desire. 'Impotent desires', or some such nonsense… So, basically, you must desire _me _since you treat me with such contempt."

Lily chortled, panicking for a moment that she was choking on her Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. _False alarm, _she thought to herself, breathing a happy sigh of relief. "'Impotent'? You mean 'latent'? How do you mix up 'impotent' and 'latent'? Impotent usually means you can't have children, by the way, while latent refers to something deep and unconscious."

James looked back at her with a sheepish grin. "I don't know, they both end in '-ent' after all. You should ask the Muggle doctor that came up with the ludicrous notion, Dr. Frodo."

Lily shook her head, body shaking with giggles. _What is it about watching purebloods pretend to know Muggle culture that is so damn hilarious? I'm not sure, but this is positively hysterical. Tonight should be pretty fun, considering that I think all the Marauders are purebloods._ "Frodo was the lord of the rings in the Muggle book by Tolkien, actually. You're probably talking about Freud. And, actually, I think it's safe to say that I treat you with derision because I generally feel that you deserve it. Besides, I haven't been _too_ mean to you. Stop complaining."

"If he has a name like 'Freud' he doesn't deserve to have it remembered. And you've have been downright cruel to me over the years, my little spitfire," the Head Boy murmured almost affectionately, reaching over to ruffle Lily's scarlet locks (much to her irritation).

Finally, pointing up to the Astronomy Tower, James asked, "Ready for the last stretch? Here's hoping we don't run into too many couples in compromising positions…last week with Snape was just embarrassing."

As Lily nodded fervently in response, he found himself thinking excitedly about what would happen later that night. _Thank Merlin this is the last stop of the night, I can't wait to see what this little redhead can do with some Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!_

-

Lily Evans could feel her heart beating in her chest as she and James stopped back at the Heads' Tower after patrolling to change. She had walked straight in to her bedroom, staring mindlessly at the few Muggle outfits she had brought with her to school, which were now scattered all over her bedspread. Even though Hogsmeade was an entirely wizarding village, most of the group was going "Muggle casual", according to the Marauders. She had actually been so nervous about what to wear that she had resorted to asking James Potter, the style guru himself. The stunned look of bewilderment on his face was enough for her to know to probably never ask his fashion advice again, though. Lily wasn't sure exactly why she was so nervous, maybe because she was getting to know all of Potter's friends at once. She really only knew Remus, just from patrolling and prefect duties of the past two years. Sirius and Peter she really didn't know, but she wanted to make a good impression, for reasons she didn't entirely understand. _Very 'couple-y' thing to do, getting to know his mates,_ she thought to herself nervously, idly twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Finally selecting some clothes, she put on a white jumper and some jeans, letting her hair down (literally) while she did so. _We're not a couple, though, Potter and me. I don't even like him. I mean…I guess…I suppose we're friends now, but I don't…**fancy** him. Bugger. Why am I assuring **myself** about this?_

Swinging her door open, she saw that, much to her amusement, James Potter had assumed the position she had taken while he had dawdled in the shower a few weeks ago. Sunk into the cushions of the couch, his foot was tapping against the cobblestone floor with impatience. "We're going to be late, you know."

She scoffed. "We won't be late, Eduina always takes longer than me, and they can't leave without her."

James tilted his head, processing the information. "Hadn't thought about that."

"And that would be why the Head Boy doesn't run the school on his own."

"'_Lily Evans is my future wife'," _James muttered loudly, approaching the portrait.

The redhead in question regarded him in shock. _Well, that was more blunt than usual, I must give him credit…he actually found a way to be more tactless than he typically is. _"Now really, I know you're honest and all, but this is absurd…"

To Lily's great surprise, Patty O'Flanahan swung open while she was mid-sentence.

Finally understanding, she beamed. "Finally changed our long password, eh?"

The raven-haired boy grinned impishly. "Well, I've heard that stating a goal makes it that much more reachable. Sports technique…I think I'll instate it into my pre-Quidditch pep talks. Besides, I can tell…I'm growing on you."

"You're mental."

James Potter flashed her his most debonair smirk, allowing her to walk through the portrait first. "Mental about you, yeah."

-

Lily shook her head at the cheesiness of the statement, walking in agreeable silence with James. She was allowing him to lead because she had no idea where they were going, though. Her stomach was beginning to flutter with nerves. _What am I doing? This is so against the rules. I wonder if I could get expelled for this…Merlin, I hope not. Well, the Marauders have never been expelled, so that's a small comfort. The fact that they're still here is slightly remarkable, actually. _

The redhead was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed James trying to speak to her. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Her companion shook his head in disbelief. "I've only called your name about twenty times now. Something important on your mind?"

"I'm just a little nervous, is all."

"Ah, rule-abiding Lily has re-entered your body, then," he whispered with an impish smile.

Lily scoffed. "Please. Rule-abiding Lily has always been there. She's just slowly gaining a more fun side, that's all."

"Hey, we're here. You're right, they haven't made it yet…Eduina must take a really long time, eh?"

She looked around in bewilderment. It looked like every other stretch of hallway in the massive ancient walls of Hogwarts to Lily. _There's a tapestry on the opposite wall, a few classrooms, and a statue of an ugly but historical witch. What's special about this?_ "Here? We're 'here'?"

"Yeah, that statue is our way out. We have to wait for the others…they should be coming any sec now though."

Lily cocked her head to the side, straining to hear. When she perked her ears as much as possible, she thought she picked up on voices. Stepping slightly closer to James, she whispered, "Hey, do you hear that?"

Slightly delirious by the delicious smell of Lily's perfume, James shook his head. "Hmm? Oh. That's probably them."

"I don't see anything."

The Head Boy tapped his finger against his chin nervously. "Um…you won't be able to. They have my cloak."

"Your…cloak?" she asked suspiciously, turning to face him fully.

His eyes widened. "Please don't get mad, Lily. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to panic and turn us in…we had to get around the school without getting caught for pranks somehow, so we used my cloak. It's an heirloom, been in my family for years. I would have told you, but I didn't know what you'd say."

Sure enough, there was a whooshing sound and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Eduina Azevedo materialised in front of them.

"Hey guys!" Sirius called cheerily. "Eh, Prongs?"

James looked at him irritably, seemingly a little reluctant to take his eyes off of the angry redhead by his side. "What?"

"Why does Lily look like she's about to kill you?" If looks could kill, the one that James threw Sirius in response to that question would have done quite the effective job. Eduina smiled, sidling up to her best friend.

"Neat cloak you've got there, Potter. I always wondered how you gits got around without getting caught."

James sighed, nodding to Eduina in thanks. "Are we ready, then? Where's Peter?"

Remus shrugged. "Apparently really tired. I was thinking about staying with him, but we haven't been to Hogsmeade in ages."

Eduina and Lily looked at each other nervously. Lily finally piped up as the boys concentrated on remembering the password to open the statue. "So, is this the dumbest thing we've ever done, or just really close to it?"

The brunette grinned. "I think this is going to be fun. What do you say, Lil? Let's just forget about whether it's a smart thing to do for the night and concentrate on the fact that we're with some of the most elusive pranksters in the school. We'll be fine. _Right, _guys?"

The boys nodded solemnly. Remus smiled at the girls, allowing them to go first into the passage. "We won't let you get caught. You'll have a good time, even. We promise."

-

James Potter, much to Lily's irritation, darted concerned looks at her while they were walking down the passage. Finally, the temperamental redhead got to the breaking point. "Potter. I'm not angry about the bloody cloak. Just drop it."

"Are you sure?"

She sighed, willing herself to calm down. She hated it when people asked whether she was sure she was all right. It was annoying. Why would she say it if it weren't true? "Yes, I am sure. I don't care about the cloak. It seems pretty dead useful, actually."

James grinned slightly, finally feeling comfortable enough with Lily's explanation to turn to Sirius and discuss Quidditch tactics that they should employ at the next match, the biggest one of the season. Gryffindor v. Slytherin. There had been a lot of inter-house tension leading up to the match, and as Captain, James Potter had definitely been feeling it. He was regularly getting curses hurled at him and his players in the hallways. James momentarily stopped his conversation with Sirius to look at the girls. "You're going, aren't you, Lil?"

Lily's features clouded over in confusion. "Where?"

Eduina shook her head at her friend's slowness. "The Quidditch match, of course."

"Are you kidding? It's the biggest of the season, of course I'll be there."

Sirius and James beamed at her; obviously her answer was the right one. "So you two will be our cheerleaders?"

Lily snorted. The word 'cheerleader' took her back to the hilarious pictures of Petunia sitting on the mantel. Petunia Evans had been a cheerleader in her day, as she would fondly relay to anyone that would listen. If Lily had a ruddy Galleon for every cheer Petunia had made her practise with her as a child, she would never have to worry about money again. To Petunia's great discouragement, Lily had been much better with dancing and hand-eye coordination and had always grasped the dances better and faster than her sister ever would. _Petty should be thankful I went to Hogwarts and didn't steal that cheerleading limelight from her, _the redhead thought with a grin.

Eduina, meanwhile, was replying to the boys. "Of course we will. We'll find some pom-poms if it kills us, right, Lil?"

Lily nodded in giggling assent. "So are we… here, then?"

They had stopped and were staring at some earthen stairs that seemed to lead up to a passage in the ceiling. Remus nodded. "This is it. We'll go up first to be sure that the coast is clear. Since we've done it before, we'll go without the cloak. I doubt the Honeydukes staff would report us; we're their biggest clients. You two can use the cloak, though."

Tossing her the maroon velvet ball, the boys went up the stairs one by one. Satisfied that they were out of earshot to hear her enthusiasm, Lily gasped slightly as she unfolded the delicate fabric. Giggling with Eduina as they threw it over themselves, she whispered, "This is so _cool_! I want one of these!"

The brunette smiled, her almond-shaped eyes twinkling with laughter. "Now if only they didn't cost an utter fortune and we actually had a use for one."

Lily grinned, tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "If only, indeed."

-

Emerging into Honeydukes was a quiet affair, in fact, Remus had been completely right. The few members of the staff that had noticed the young delinquent boys had grinned at them and shook their hands. _Must be in with the right people, _Lily thought to herself with amusement. _It must be so nice to get away with everything…maybe hanging out with them won't be so bad. _

Lily and Eduina followed the boys out of Honeydukes, still safely wrapped in the Invisibility Cloak. Once the door to the sweet shop swung shut, Eduina pulled the cloak off, balling it up again and passing it back to Remus. "So are we headed to the Three Broomsticks then, lads?"

Sirius nodded. "Are you ladies ready for some firewhiskey?"

The girls laughed, Lily raising her eyebrow mischievously. "Depends. Is Potter ready to get his arse kicked?"

James sidled up next to her, accepting her challenge. "Oh, so we're on last names, then? Well, Evans, I am ready to watch you lose, if that's what you're asking."

Lily shook her head, grinning. "You're on."

-

"Madam Rosmerta, darling! It's been too long!" Sirius Black cried out loudly upon entering the inn. The perky young blonde whom he was addressing broke into a grin, coming over to give Sirius a big hug.

"Black, it _has _been too long. You haven't visited me in positively ages!" Finally regaining her composure and letting go of her hold on Sirius, she surveyed the group, introducing herself to Lily and Eduina. "So what will we be having, then?"

"I think we could go for a round of firewhiskey, Rosie," Remus quipped with a grin, pointing to a free booth in the corner.

Madam Rosmerta nodded, returning his grin and leaving the group to find some clean glasses. Meanwhile, the group piled in to the booth one by one. Lily ended up sandwiched between Eduina and James, and fact Lily was rather ambivalent to, but that seemed to make James Potter quite the happy bloke. Stretching and feinting a yawn, James allowed his hand to fall on the bench behind Lily's shoulder. Noticing it, she decided not to comment, for reasons she really wasn't sure of. Instead she continued her conversation with Eduina, trying with all her might to ignore the masculine fingers that were delicately tracing her arm. Eduina was, naturally, right next to James' stray hand, a fact that she found extremely amusing. Noting the intense look of concentration on her friend's face, Eduina found herself valiantly attempting to hold back a major case of the giggles. _I think I'm going to leave her to deal with Potter, _the brunette thought with a roguish grin. Angling her body the other direction, she found herself wrapped up in a lively conversation about Quidditch with Remus and Sirius.

"So," James whispered, somewhat more huskily than intended. _She must know that I'm hitting on her, _he thought with a sigh. _But she hasn't made me move my hand…maybe I should take that as an encouraging sign?_

"Here we are," Madam Rosmerta interrupted, holding a brimming tray of drinks.

"Keep them coming," James muttered to the blonde. "Just put them on my tab."

Unable to contain her curiosity, Lily asked, "You have a tab here?"

"We go here fairly often, yeah. I always settle up and tip big, though, so Rosie doesn't mind."

Lily nodded, slightly dazed. A considerate guy who was rich enough to pay for the drinks of five people without batting an eyelash was hitting on her; actually, his fingers were slowly drawing little circles on her pale shoulder. _Where is the catch in all this? Everyone seems to like James Potter. He's a sweet guy when he wants to be, and with me, he always wants to be sweet so I'll like him. But why does he like me? What is special about a girl that can't even fit into a bridesmaid's dress for her horrid sister's wedding? Why does he want **me**, anyway?_

Shaking off her depressing thoughts, the redhead lifted the glass to her lips. "Cheers!"

The group echoed the sentiment, toasting one another, and then emptying their glasses. Lily winced at the sting of the burning alcohol, but began to enjoy the light-headed feeling she immediately received. Sirius motioned for Rosmerta, and another tray of drinks made its way to the increasingly boisterous group.

The night progressed much the same: they would tip back their glasses, talk some more, signal Rosmerta, drink another round. As the night wore on, Eduina occasionally stole glances at the Head Students, and was much unsurprised at the vision that met her eyes. With each drink, Lily Evans started to lose a little bit more of her inhibitions, and James Potter gained a little bit more confidence. It seemed that, pissed, Lily and James couldn't remember why they weren't together, in fact, James had now openly wrapped his arms around the redhead. Lily's delicate hands were tracing James' forearms, and both of them looked extremely content. Eduina, Sirius, and Remus occasionally looked at them, grinning.

Sirius leaned over conspiratorially to Eduina. "Do you think they know?"

Remus joined in. "That they're perfect for each other? I don't know. They certainly seem to fight it, don't they?"

Eduina laughed. "James doesn't fight anything when it comes to Lily. But Lily is definitely pushing him away. I'm not entirely sure why, actually."

Sirius scratched his chin, playing with the small patch of hair that was growing there. "No ideas, even?"

Her bright hazel eyes clouded over. "Well…I think her self-confidence is wrecked. Now that Potter is behaving how she wants him to, I think she's convinced herself that she doesn't deserve him."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "That's some odd logic."

"It has a lot to do with her family," Eduina muttered darkly, twirling a strand of silky chestnut hair around her index finger. "Her sister's a real treat, let me tell you. Lily still hasn't gotten over the fact that she gained a bit of weight over holiday."

"What a stupid thing to be hung up on," Sirius muttered. "She looks fine."

"I know it, you know it, James knows it…but her? Well…we're all our own hardest critics, aren't we?"

-

"Sssh," Eduina Azevedo stage-whispered, grinning.

The Invisibility Cloak was wrapped around her, Sirius, and Remus. They were all walking with James and Lily up to the Heads' Tower, as none of them felt they had the sobriety to make it to Gryffindor Tower and to bed without being caught. Lily and James never fully found out who could drink the most, as they had dozed off in one another's arms inside the cosy pub. Eduina had woken them all up, and it was thanks to her that they managed to make it back through the Hogsmeade passage without being caught.

Following a few paces behind the Head Students and moving very slowly because of the smallish cloak, the trio resumed their conversation of earlier.

Eduina sighed, blowing a bit of fringe away from her face as she did so. "We need to find a way for them to admit their feelings to one another _without_ alcohol."

Sirius grinned roguishly. "Oh, come on. We could always turn them into alcoholics, they'd be drunk everyday _and_ in a steady relationship."

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "And _that_ is why Padfoot isn't usually in the planning portion of our pranks. We need a plan that isn't destructive and morally wrong, how about that?"

"I had a suggestion, but you turned it down, Moony. Now I've got nothing."

Lily Evans let out a yawn, leaning her head on James' arm while they walked together. His arm was snaked around her waist, and he was looking down at her affectionately, occasionally covering her hands with his own. Not soon enough for the exhausted group, they finally reached the portrait of Patty O'Flanahan.

"'_Lily Evans is my future wife,'"_ Lily recited irritably, more than ready to crawl into her comfortable bed.

James wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It really loses something when you say it, darling."

"Don't call me 'darling'. It sounds too old."

"Dear?" James tried hopefully, trying to flatten down the back portion of his hair.

Lily weighed the name, cocking her head back and forth. "Eh."

Everyone walked in through the portrait, Sirius, Remus, and Eduina each choosing one of the comfortable armchairs to curl up in.

James Potter thought carefully, mentally going through different nicknames as he flopped onto the couch in front of the fire. It was slow going, the alcohol had dimmed his vocabulary quite considerably. Pulling Lily down next to him, he continued. "Sweetie?"

"Hmm. Little too sugary for my tastes, but we can work with it," the redhead conceded with a grin, curling up on the couch against James, enjoying the lack of cares she felt at the moment, the liquor washing over her in waves of contentment. James' arms came up to encircle her and she began to drift to sleep, vaguely aware of the whispers of the rest of the group, but mostly just too blissful to care.

-

**Authoress' Note: **couldn't resist having a little fun with them, heehee. Hah, now here's the big question: what will happen when Lily's buzz wears off and she realises where she spend the night? Review and let me know what you thought!


	6. Disgusting Dresses, Expedient Escorts

**-**

**Unwritten**

_**Mei Queen**_

-

**Authoress' Note: **I just want those of you that read "Every Other Time" to know that this will be somewhat similar, because I had planned to have this happen in this story anyhow. Sorry if it's slightly repetitive, since there will be a similar plot thread with Petunia's wedding rearing its ugly head. A major shoutout to my new beta, Chelsea, for helping me with my slowness and bizarre addiction to the word "reply", lol…you rock, Chelsea!

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Haha. Not mine.

-

**Chapter 6: **Disgusting Dresses, Expedient Escorts

-

Eduina Azevedo, having drunk the least amount of alcohol the night before, was the first to stir in the Heads Common Room that Sunday afternoon. Moaning softly in pain, she vainly attempted to straighten her chestnut mane before trying to get the horrible crick out of her neck. She reluctantly opened her eyes and light eagerly flooded her line of vision, much too quickly (and brightly) for her tastes. She noted with amusement that she had slept with her head on a throw pillow in Sirius Black's lap, feet stretched out across Remus Lupin. Observing that neither of them was awake yet, Eduina quickly turned to check on the room's other two occupants, who were probably very uncomfortably sharing one armchair.

Eduina couldn't help the quiet giggle that bubbled in her throat when she saw her unconscious friends. Lily Evans was stretched across the lap of James Potter, his tanned arms holding her close and one of her hands covering his. _If only her Fifth Year self could see her now, _the brunette noted with irony, unable to keep the wide Cheshire cat grin from her features. _Young Lily would **definitely** not approve. Surprisingly enough, though, they seem rather sweet together… _

Sitting up as quietly as she could, she inadvertently roused both Remus and Sirius from their peaceful slumber.

"Sorry," Eduina whispered, tucking a long strand of shiny straight fringe behind her ear nervously.

Remus smiled, replying, "It's all right. We really should get up to make sure we get our assignments done before tomorrow, anyhow."

Sirius' face contorted in distaste. "Please tell me that the first words out of your mouth today were not about assignments, and this is just a horrid dream."

Eduina smirked. "Do you really want us to tell you that, Black, or would you prefer the truth?"

Face contorting further, Sirius groaned and pulled a throw pillow over his head, flinging himself back on the couch vigorously. "It's too bloody early. If Prongs doesn't have to be up yet, I'm not going to be, either."

"Suit yourself, mate," Remus countered with a shrug, offering an arm to Eduina. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Are you kidding?" the brunette asked gloomily, looking at the floor. "Breakfast _has_ to be over by now. Did you see how low the sun already is? Merlin, it's probably already one in the afternoon."

He smiled broadly. "Though I may not always act it, I _am_ a Marauder, Eduina."

-

Lily Evans stretched her arms above her head in a yawn. Her head was pounding mercilessly, she noted with distaste. Where _was _she, anyway? Wherever it was, it was _murder_ on her poor back. "Ouch," she mumbled softly, finally opening her eyes to view her surroundings.

_Hmm._ _Armchair. **Uncomfortable **armchair. Why are there arms around me?_

Turning her head quickly, she noted with shock just who the strong arms belonged to. _Potter?_ _What in the name of Merlin happened last night that would make Potter feel he could wrap his arms around me…and make me not tell him otherwise? Bloody hell._

Trying to edge out of his grip as slowly as possible, Lily gently began to lift his arm from her torso. Her hand touching his, however, seemed to have the opposite effect of what she had wanted. Feeling a warm hand touching his, James' natural reaction was to cover her hand in his, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

All while still staying sound asleep.

Lily sighed, grudgingly giving up her struggle and relaxing slightly in his embrace. _Well, I guess it can wait until this bloody hangover goes away, _she thought exhaustedly, allowing her eyes to droop slightly. _I'll just rest my eyes for a moment…_

Soon, Lily Evans was, again, fast asleep.

-

Eduina Azevedo stifled a laugh behind her olive-skinned hand, a slight smile coming to light her exotic features. _Who knew Lupin could be funny? He's actually not too bad to look at, either, _she thought to herself with a wry grin and looking over at the sandy-haired boy in question, who was currently telling her about some of the Marauders' more infamous misadventures in their years here at Hogwarts.

"Really?" she asked in shock when she heard the amount of routes out of the castle they had found to date. "That's unbelievable…how did you find them all?"

Pausing to tickle the pear on a portrait of a fruit basket, Remus thoughtfully allowed Edie to cross in to the kitchen first. "Good question, Eduina. Sirius, for all his blunders, has a bizarre sense for stumbling upon things like that. Twice he's hurt himself in the vicinity of the route and cursed so incoherently that the guarding statues took it as a password."

Eduina wrinkled her nose in amusement. "What curse word sounds like _Dissendium_?"

Remus Lupin turned to her, his bright eyes sparkling. He managed to choke out a "believe me, it's so horrid that I'm afraid you just don't want to know" before collapsing in laughter, laughter that was quickly joined in to by Eduina. After their chuckles died and the companionable silence resumed, the Marauder looked over at Eduina, who was currently asking a house-elf for their breakfast, and couldn't help the thought that echoed in the deepest recesses of his mind: _she's a pretty bird that knows how to carry on an intelligent conversation. Who knew they actually existed?_

-

_Hmm._ _Well, what do you know? Maybe it's Prongs' lucky day, _Sirius Black quipped later, slowly rousing from his long and gratifying snooze. Mussing his locks slightly, he couldn't help the small smile that overtook his face when he studied Lily and James' sleeping expressions. _Both of them look so peaceful. They seem happy. Now if only they'd stop fighting it when conscious, we'd all have it made…_

Sirius Black was lost in thought (a rare occurrence because, after all, he wouldn't want to damage his reputation, but he didn't mind thinking when people weren't around to witness it) when the lovely smells of breakfast foods tickled his nostrils. Looking to the portrait, he was elated to see that Remus and Eduina had brought him, Lily, and James some food back from the kitchens.

Quickly hopping over the back of the couch, Sirius helped them set the food down on the one table in the Heads' Common Room, eagerly digging in to a plate of eggs and kippers.

Eduina wrinkled her nose at the ferocity with which Sirius was attacking his breakfast. Turning to Remus, she quietly asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Actually," Remus countered with a grin, "this is rather tame for the fact that he hasn't eaten in over twelve hours. I'm surprised he hadn't resorted to cannibalism."

Chuckling at Eduina's alarmed expression; he leaned in, whispering, "It was a joke. No need to fear for your limbs."

Nodding with visible relief, the brunette turned to her own plate eagerly. "So," she interjected between bites, "when do you think the lovebirds will wake up?"

"I thought I heard Lily yawning earlier," Sirius offered nonchalantly, reaching for a slice of toast.

"Really?" Remus asked, obviously surprised. "That means she was conscious, however briefly…and she didn't panic? Well, obviously she didn't, considering she's still in the same position we left her this morning. I'd say that's a point in Prongs' favour, mate!"

Sirius looked up from his toast, which was practically dripping marmalade, to reply somewhat unenthusiastically. "Huzzah."

Eduina shot him a sidelong glance. "What, you've decided you're off of the Lily-James Team now?"

"Oh, honestly," he snapped with exasperation. "I think they'll end up together on their own time, Azevedo."

"Oh, really, Black?" she retorted in an extremely snarky tone, her eyes glaring in to his. "So _that's _why she's turned him down vehemently the past…what was the count the last time, Lupin? Three _thousand_ times? You don't think that this situation is basically requiring some help from their mates?"

"No, actually, I do not," Sirius answered simply, obviously not intimidated by the petite brunette.

Remus Lupin looked nervously from a noticeably furious Eduina to a rather uninterested Sirius, who was obliviously munching on a second slice of toast. Shaking his head hopelessly, he turned to his own breakfast, fervently hoping for Lily and James to just bloody wake up already… _preferably before their best mates snuff one another,_ Remus mentally added with a smirk

-

Ten minutes later, Sirius groaned impatiently, the silence of the room quite obviously becoming too much for him. Taking a throw pillow from the sofa, he chucked it in the direction of Lily and James' armchair. Apparently his aim had not diminished from the amount of Quidditch practices he'd skived as of late, because he managed a perfect bulls-eye.

Lily moaned irritably, as the pillow had hit her smack in the forehead. "Go 'way, Petty."

Eduina giggled. She knew about this morning habit of Lily's, this tendency to curse Petunia Evans in the early hours of the morning. Eduina always found it extremely amusing, actually. _It's the only time of the day the poor girl will actually stand up to that cow, _the brunette thought with contempt evident on her delicate features. _If only that wench were actually here to listen…_

Sirius looked somewhat befuddled by the response, though. "What did she just say?"

Twirling a strand of her chestnut mane around her index finger, Eduina darkly explained just who Petunia Evans was. "Remember how I was telling you last night about her sister? You know… the one that's totally wrecked Lily's self-confidence? Yeah. _That's_ who Petty is."

Remus' nose wrinkled in blatant distaste.

Sirius, meanwhile, just looked thoughtful. "Do you think there's any way we could undo the damage that Petty's done to Lily? You know, make Lily feel good about herself, make Lily start to love herself again…"

Remus caught on almost immediately. "That's actually pretty brilliant, Padfoot. Lily probably won't be able to love someone else until she loves herself, so maybe if we find a way to rebuild her self-confidence…"

"James has a way in," Eduina whispered in agreement, meeting eyes with Remus with an excited grin plastered to her features. "Who would have known that Marauders actually had _decent_ ideas once in awhile?"

"Why are you talking about me and James?"

Lily Evans had apparently leapt out of James' sleepy embrace while Eduina was conspiring with the other two Marauders, as now she was standing barely a foot from the trio, obviously livid.

James Potter, meanwhile, was slowly regaining consciousness. He looked extremely shocked to see that Lily Evans was no longer in his arms but across the room chatting with his mates, as he somewhat remembered what had happened last night and how Lily had fallen asleep. _It was lovely, _he thought longingly, his gaze travelling again to the beautiful redhead. Yawning slightly, he asked, "Wuzzgoinon?"

Lily forgot about her anger as she chuckled with the rest of the group at James' morning hair, which was quite the sight to behold. Tufts of it were sticking up at angles that, in Lily's sarcastic opinion, defied gravity itself. _There is just no way normal hair can do that…which is yet more evidence towards my long-time theory that Potter is actually somehow possessed, _the redhead thought with a sarcastic snort, laughing even harder at James' futile embarrassed attempts to make himself slightly more presentable.

The group's good time abruptly ended when there was a curt rap on the portrait entrance. James and Lily met eyes with frantic worry laced in to their expressions. They weren't supposed to have visitors up here, but nobody had ever sought them out up here before, so the Heads hadn't figured anyone would be the wiser. _Figures we get a bloody visitor the one day we're breaking the rules,_ Lily thought sardonically, panicked and trying to get James to help her figure out what to do with their guests.

James Potter finally seemed to regain his senses, opening his bedroom door and motioning Remus, Sirius, and Eduina in. Lily, meanwhile, headed to the portrait. Upon the confirmation of a shut door to the Head Boy's bedroom, Lily welcomed their visitor: Professor Minerva McGonagall herself.

"Good morning, Professor," Lily said with a polite nod, making sure to apply a smile.

"You should say 'good afternoon', Miss Evans, as it's after one in the afternoon," the stern woman reprimanded with what Lily thought might have been the ghost of a grin.

"Yes, of course. Good afternoon," Lily corrected herself, still standing at the portrait's entrance talking with the professor.

Professor McGonagall made a 'tsk' sound. "Such manners, Miss Evans…are you planning on leaving me out in the corridor all afternoon?"

James snorted (earning quite the impressive glare from Lily, indeed) while Lily apologetically ushered their Head of House in to the common room, where she took a seat opposite the Head Students.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at James' outburst before turning to survey the room. Pillows tossed randomly, food half-eaten on a table; chairs pulled this way and that… Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the mess, she stepped closer to Lily, holding out a package. "This came for you this morning," the woman managed gruffly. "You missed breakfast, I'm told, so I was asked to deliver it."

"Thank you, Professor," the redhead acknowledged gratefully, setting the package on an empty chair.

The professor got up to leave, glancing around the room one last time. "Oh, and one final thing…Miss Evans, Mister Potter, the next time you feel the urge to break in to the kitchens, it's best to leave the evidence there."

Motioning to the table, she shook her head in disappointment at the two chastened seventeen year olds before her. "I would have expected better from both of you. I'm afraid I'll have to give a detention apiece…you're to serve them next week with our new caretaker, Mr Filch."

Lily looked at James in outrage. Both of them had been asleep the longest, there was no way either of them had gotten the food! But it wasn't as if they could tell McGonagall that the friends they snuck in to their private common room against the rules had gotten the food, because that would only dig them in deeper than they already were. Grudgingly accepting their punishment, James murmured, "Yes, Professor."

Nodding, McGonagall exited.

-

Lily collapsed on the chair nearest the fire. "Detention? Can you bloody believe this? We didn't even _do_ anything!"

"I know," James concurred with irritation, getting up to let their friends out of his room. "But what else could we have done? It's better to just get this over with, right? At least we'll probably have it together."

"Yeah, I guess," she replied grudgingly, slightly placated, but crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance anyway.

"What's in the package?" Sirius asked curiously, pointing at the box that was still sitting untouched on the chair.

Lily's eyes strayed to the package. "Oh, I don't know. I've been too busy being brassed off about the detention to open it."

Remus stepped a few paces closer to Lily's chair. "I'm sorry we got you both in trouble, we should have left the food there…we just figured you'd be hungry."

Lily shook her head. "It's not your fault, Remus. Believe me; we probably got in a lot less trouble for the illegal food than we would have gotten into for sneaking people in to our private common room."

Sirius, meanwhile, picked up the package and motioned for Remus to go the length of the room. Turning to Lily in an extraordinary bit of thoughtfulness, he asked, "Do you think it's something breakable?"

"What? Did _Reparo_ stop working overnight or something?" Eduina asked with a snicker, walking over to sit in the chair next to Lily's.

"Oh, right!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin, before tossing it across the room to Remus. "Oh, bad form, man! How're we ever going to win the Cup with that catching skill…or lack thereof, should I say?"

Remus cast a dark look in his direction. "Padfoot, we're not on a team to win the Cup. I'm not even on the bloody house team, for that matter."

"But you do a lovely job as commentator," James interjected with a wry grin.

"Well, thank you, Prongs," Remus said, accepting the praise humbly and walking over to Lily to deliver the package to its rightful owner. "I try."

"Try harder," Sirius muttered, grumbling and extremely annoyed that Remus had taken away his toy, even if it didn't rightfully belong to him in the first place.

"So," James said softly, meeting Lily's emerald eyes over the top of the sizable package. "You ready to find out what's inside?"

"I suppose," she slowly mumbled with a sigh, first picking up the letter affixed to the top of the package. "Oh, shite Edie …its Petty's writing."

"The fates help us all," the brunette countered sarcastically, leaning over Lily's shoulder to see what Lily's sister had written this time.

_Lily-_

_The wedding is December 23rd, making it three days in to your holiday break. Mum wants you to come home at the start of holiday, and don't forget to bring a date. Vernon's friends obviously won't want to dance with you. Mum says he can stay in the guest bedroom and leave with you when you go home from break. _

_Hope this dress fits, the extra fabric cost an utter fortune…thank Mum for compromising for your fat arse next time you see her._

_-Petunia_

"Charming bitch, isn't she?" Eduina whispered darkly, trying to pull the note from Lily so she could crumple it and toss it in the fire.

"Oh, yeah," Lily said weakly, her hands keeping a hold on the note while she propped her head in her hands. "I just live for these love notes of hers."

"What did it say?" James asked curiously, trying to pull the note his direction now, too.

"Same old thing," the redhead answered darkly. "You know, I'm not good enough, thin enough, pretty enough, she's only having me in this wedding because Mum is forcing her, et cetera, et cetera…"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow in surprise, eyeing the letter suspiciously. "She fit all of that into a note that small?"

Lily couldn't help smiling at Sirius' obvious naïveté. _He's got no common sense at all, but I guess I can see what James see in him…he must be a good mate, very loyal, the_ redhead thought to herself with a smile, grudgingly allowing James to take the note from her hands while she turned her attentions to the package. Upon lifting the lid, Lily shrieked in frustration as she was swallowed in a cloud of pink taffeta. _Well, that's what it bloody feels like, anyway. I feel like this dress is going to swallow me whole,_ the redhead thought to herself petulantly. Heaving a sigh, Lily turned her thoughts to trying to push the box lid back down in a vain attempt to beat the evil dress into submission.

James looked up at Lily after reading the letter with a look of utter shock written all across his features.

"It can't be possible. How can you be related to someone like…like…_this! _You're _perfect, _and she's…_possessed!"_

"Luck of the draw, I guess," the redhead drawled unenthusiastically, curling up in the armchair.

"Well, everyone, I don't know about you all, but I have some assignments to finish," Remus interjected, sitting up from the spot he'd been relaxing at on the floor. "Eduina, Sirius…you coming?"

"Aye, I suppose," the brunette girl consented, grudgingly getting up from her spot beside Lily with the help of an arm from Remus. Reaching over to give her best friend a hug, she murmured softly, "Don't let that wench get to you, all right? You're gorgeous. She's an utter _cow,_ that's all."

Eduina was happy to notice that when she pulled back from the embrace, her friend's expression had brightened slightly. "That's what I like to see, Lily."

Lily smiled more broadly and got up to walk her friends to the portrait. "Thanks, Edie. I suppose I'll see you lot tonight, then?"

"Sure, Lil," Eduina agreed with a grin.

With one final hug and exhausted goodbyes all around, James and Lily bid their mates farewell…for the few hours left until evening meal, anyhow. Smiling tiredly at one another, they flopped companionably down next to each other on the sofa.

-

After a few minutes of blissful silence, James cleared his throat nervously. "Erhm…Lily?"

His voice interrupted Lily's train of thought, and she slowly looked over at him, somewhat dazed. "Hmm?"

"Well," he murmured, his cheeks reddening. "I saw in your note that the wedding's over winter holiday."

"Yeah? So?" the redhead asked, shrugging and staring in to the fire.

"Well…that's in two weeks, you know," James stated, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world and Lily was the last person on earth to figure it out.

That got her attention quick enough.

The redhead thought she might just be having a panic attack, she was quickly forgetting how to breathe. "Winter holiday is in a fortnight? I have _two weeks_ to find a date with no plans over winter break that will tolerate my family the whole while! Are you joking?"

James raised an eyebrow in amusement, regarding the hysterical redhead apprehensively. "Um…Lily?"

"Who is possibly going to want to go at this late notice? I'm going to have to go to the reception _alone!"_ This seemed to be the most horrifying prospect to the redhead, judging by Lily's face, which had screwed up in an expression of such extreme disgust that James was now in tears laughing at her. She hadn't noticed, however, as she was still on a roll. "I'll have no one decent to talk to. Oh, Merlin, what if Vernon or his caveman friends try to feel me up? _Eww_…"

That sobered James Potter up quickly. "If any of his mates try anything," he whispered harshly, his hands closing in on his wand protectively. "I'll hex them so bad their _grandmothers_ will feel it."

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" the Head Girl asked in annoyance, her sheet of red hair swinging with her as she turned to face him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Lily," James said impatiently, one hand reaching up to muss his hair. "_I'll_ go with you. My parents cancelled our holiday plans…I was just going to be sitting around rotting here at the castle, anyhow."

Lily cocked her head to the side, analysing the situation. _Well, James and I **are** friends…he would be the best person to ask, now that I think about it. We actually like to talk to one another. I'll bet he even knows how to dance, what with his rich family and all. Besides, it would brighten up an otherwise horribly dull holiday if James actually decided he needed to hex Vernon or his mates…_

Smiling broadly, Lily Evans came to her decision. "I accept."

-


	7. What's Up With the Marauders?

**-**

**Unwritten**

Mei Queen 

-

**Authoress' Note: **This chapter is for **wizardchick292 **on for actually sending me a review to let me know that "Unwritten" hadn't been updated in over six months!! My profound apologies to everyone for that... There really isn't an excuse, actually. I blame school and the fact that I actually have a functional relationship (first time ever, so that's exciting). Also, if there are spelling errors in this chapter, **please forgive me!!** I don't really have a beta anymore, and I'm in the process of getting glasses (they **just** came in today, but I can't pick them up until tonight, & I wanted to post this chapter ASAP), so please…just…forgive me?

-

**Chapter 7: What's Up With the Marauders?**

**-**

"Eww," Lily moaned, dipping her grimy washrag into the bucket of water, water that had long since gone a murky brown with dirt. The Head Girl and Boy were serving their detention for taking food from the kitchens (which they didn't actually do in the first place, but so much for justice) by cleaning trophies in the Trophy Room- all the _Muggle_ way. They were being supervised by the new caretaker, Mr Filch, who Lily thought could really stand some work on his people skills. Thankfully, however, the old man had needed to leave a few moments prior; his psychotic cat had detected a disturbance coming from the dungeons. It was a welcome change, leaving James and Lily to talk without fear of being shushed by the bad-tempered caretaker.

"Pretty nasty, huh?" James quipped, watching the redhead with a smirk. Lily was holding her washrag from her fingertips like some sort of poisonous viper, and he had the urge to do much the same thing with his, though he'd never admit it out loud. Cleaning the last of his row of trophies, James moved closer to Lily, starting to help her with her wall.

"You can say that again," the redhead replied with a slight shudder. Slightly put off by the awkward silence, Lily decided to attempt conversation. "So," she murmured, sighing and rubbing at a tarnished spot on the trophy with her sore arms, "are you looking forward to the holiday?"

James chuckled, running a hand through his hopelessly messy hair before replying. "Am I looking forward to seeing you in a dress that looks like candy floss and then proceeding to meet your entire family, you mean?"

Lily's cheeks reddened slightly and she turned away from James, hoping that he wouldn't notice the blush quickly spreading across her face. "Erm…yes, that."

"Of course I am," he replied immediately, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. James met her eyes with an eager smile. "I get to hang out with you for two weeks straight. What's not to like about that?"

Lily was so sure just a moment ago that there was simply no way that her cheeks could be any redder; oh, how _wrong _she was. Angling her body even further away from James, she continued tentatively. "Well, it should be fun. I'm glad that you're excited about it."

"Oh, I most definitely am," he murmured, leaning a little closer. _Should I be offended by the fact that she keeps turning away from me? What's up with her tonight? She's acting oddly. I wonder if she's embarrassed that she's blushing? She shouldn't be, it goes quite well with her hair colour. _

Satisfied that her cheeks had returned to normal, Lily turned back toward James with a smile. Well, at least she was smiling until she realised just how close James' face had gotten to her own. Eyes widening, she took a quick step backward, one that, as fate would have it, collided with the bucket of grimy water. As the water spilled all over the floor, the redhead lost her balance, toppling downward into the dirty, slippery sea. James reached out an arm to keep her from falling, but then the water sloshed under his shoes, causing him to fall, too…actually, causing him to land right on top of the Head Girl herself.

"Sorry," he muttered gruffly, brushing some dust off his shoulders, just about to get up off the ground. James was getting ready to hop up and help up Lily when he realised something- Lily's mouth, which was currently muttering in annoyance and lined in a tight irritated frown, was in unusually close proximity to his own. Before allowing himself to think twice, James found his lips on hers.

_Huh? This is nice…but this shouldn't be happening. I don't have feelings for James…those kinds of feelings. At least I don't think I do. But then…why haven't I just pushed him away yet? That's what I need to do. Come on, Lily. Push him off, before he thinks you feel the same way! _Lily was in the middle of mentally debating with herself when she heard a gruff male voice clearing his throat.

"I'm going to report this to Dumbledore," Filch threatened, eyeing the pair with irritation. "I leave for five minutes and you've gone and gotten water all over the floor, and now you're just canoodling like you've got the job done already! You young kids! You have no respect for your elders, for the rules, you have no respect for…for… _anything!_"

James smiled sheepishly, getting up off the ground and reaching a hand down to help pull Lily up, too. Though both of them were slightly embarrassed by being caught, neither truly regretted the kiss (good luck getting Lily to admit that, though).

Although Filch had all the evidence he needed to issue the two a weeks' worth of detentions, in an extraordinary act of generosity he only told them to clean up the mess and finish out their task at hand. While he threatened them with the shackles apparently ready to use in his office, the caretaker in the end punished them no further for the "incident", and the rest of the detention progressed much the same as it had begun- in awkward silence, with some very stiff limbs.

-

"What did you make of that?" James called, jogging slightly to catch up with Lily, who was quickly making her way down the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor. The redhead had left just as early as Filch would permit; she was not comfortable with the idea of walking all the way back to the Tower with James, the person she'd just had such a sweet but entirely awkward and confusing moment with.

Cheeks reddening, Lily turned towards him, wondering briefly why he had to be so blunt. She had left early just to keep from rehashing the kiss and everything that it might mean. She hadn't pushed him away; what if he took that as a sign that she was interested? Because, after all, she definitely wasn't interested... _If he was to ask me to Hogsmeade right this instant, I'd just have to turn him down again. Well…I'm pretty sure I'd turn him down, anyway…_

She mentally shook herself out of her thoughts, meeting James' eyes before replying, "Um…I dunno. It was…okay, I suppose."

James' eyebrow shot upward, obviously confused. "What was 'okay'? Oh, you mean the fact that he didn't punish us further? Which, believe me, was _so _much more than 'okay'…but sort of peculiar. Maybe he's hoping to get in the good graces of Dumbledore before using his power to punish the student body…"

Lily tilted her head to the side, looking at James as if he had sprouted an extra head. _What in the name of Merlin's beard is he talking about? I'm guessing obviously he isn't thinking of the same incident that I am…I'm guessing by "punishing the student body" he's talking about Filch. It's a relief, definitely, that he's not trying to rehash the kiss and whatever it might mean. It's too confusing, just way too much to deal with right now. Hell, I still have to survive an entire holiday around Petunia, the older sister with the permanent sneer. I've got enough on my plate, thanks, I don't need any awkward "so…what does that make us?" conversations at the moment._

James copied her, smirking slightly. "What ever has you so confused, firecracker?"

The redhead's cheeks reddened to rival the shade of her hair. _Caught again. _"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about the match against Slytherin tomorrow. Speaking of which, we had better win, Mr Quidditch Captain."

The Marauder's hazel eyes began to sparkle with obvious excitement. "You're coming, right? You and Eduina both? I need some cheerleaders, after all."

_Great, a day spent watching Quidditch…Edie will have to remind me some of the rules, but it should actually be a nice change of pace from all the NEWT level essays that have been clogging up my weekends…_Lily shook herself out of her thoughts, meeting James' eyes with a wide grin. "Of course I'll be there. After all, someone has to boo Sirius when he hits the Bludger at you instead of the Slytherins."

James snorted in response. "Cut the bloke some slack, that was _one _time! So…what are you doing tonight?"

"Dunno. The usual. Hexing the innocent, howling at the moon, all the usual girly things," the redhead replied with a shrug.

James' eyes widened and his gaze trailed to the window. "It's a full moon tonight."

"Yeah," Lily affirmed, looking to him with concern etched in her eyes. "So? What's wrong?"

"I just realized I left something when I was in the Gryffindor dorm," James muttered. "Can you make it back on your own? I've gotta go."

The redhead nodded weakly, managing a wave and a "try to make it back before curfew", before shaking her head and finishing the long walk up to their Tower.

-

The morning of the Quidditch match came much too quickly for the students' liking, especially that of the Marauders. At breakfast, James' head had been propped on his hand and it occasionally slipped off, sending his face precariously close to his bowl of oatmeal. Sirius had given up on food (a first for him, truly), and was now head-down on the table, snoring. Peter had bags under his eyes, and was yawning constantly. Curiously, Remus was nowhere to be found.

"Where did they say Lupin was again?" Eduina whispered to her best friend Lily.

Lily shrugged. "Something about the Hospital Wing. Apparently James got back to the dorm after our detention and found Remus with a high fever, sweating in bed. James walked him down to the wing, then and there."

Eduina's eyes widened in shock. "You actually _believe_ that story?"

The redhead eyed her friend defensively. "And why shouldn't I?"  
"Oh, I don't know," Edie replied casually. "Maybe the fact that it paints James as the hero, when Remus, if he really were sick, would have had the common sense to go down to the Hospital Wing ages before James got back from detention. Considered that one yet?"

Lily mulled it over, her gaze travelling down the table to where the Marauders were falling asleep on their plates. _If Remus just had to be walked down to the Hospital Wing, why do they all look so exhausted? Something's going on. _"No, no I hadn't. Potter's in for serious questioning."

-

"And the Quaffle's _up_!" yelled a Hufflepuff that Lily didn't recognize. _Remus really must be sick, _the redhead thought to herself nervously. _He's never missed a match; he always loves commentating…_

James Potter and Sirius Black appeared to have shaken off the fatigue that was so apparent with them this morning; James had already captured the Quaffle and scored a goal for Gryffindor. Sirius, meanwhile, was happily knocking Bludgers at every Slytherin he could manage.

"They seem to have recovered well," Edie quipped over the roars of the Gryffindors.

Lily nodded fervently in reply. "So it seems. Wait, what's going on now?"

Edie shook her head. How Lily had made it through six years at Hogwarts without learning the rules of Quidditch was a true travesty in the eyes of Eduina. The brunette took a deep breath before explaining. "Okay, James has taken the Quaffle from Flint and he's headed for the Slytherin Keeper. The reason they keep going from left to right like that is because Potter's trying to predict which direction the Keeper's going to block. He better shoot soon, though…"

"Why?"

"If he doesn't," Edie replied impatiently, "one of the Slytherin Chasers will come along and steal the Quaffle- sort of like _that! __Foul!"_

Lily looked at her best friend in bewilderment. "But it wasn't a foul. The Slytherin actually took it without pushing James or anything. Why is that a foul?"  
Eduina sighed. "It's not. But '_Potter, you're an idiot!_' hardly supports the Gryffindor cause."

"Oh."

-

The rest of the match progressed in much the same way- a play would happen out on the field, Lily would ask Eduina to explain, the Hufflepuff would narrate in a very annoying manner (even the _Slytherins_ had to be missing Remus, he was so much better a commentator than this bloke was). James began to lose momentum as the match progressed, and the Slytherins easily came into a firm lead over the Gryffindors. The Slytherins won the match by over two hundred points, mostly because, as Edie had put it, "Potter was _not_ on his game today."

Sirius hardly helped things. He began to doze off in midair toward the middle of the match, and when a ball or player would fly too close to him and jog him awake, he began to swing his bat randomly at everything. The grand total of damages in the match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin totalled as follows- one Slytherin had a broken arm, two Gryffindor players had bone fractures, one Bludger had mysteriously gone missing, and after doing all of the above, Sirius had somehow managed to give himself what Madam Pomfrey described as a "slight concussion".

All in all, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had seen better days, and the team's players were not about to let their Captain forget it.

-

"James, what _was_ that out there? Because I sure as hell know it wasn't Quidditch!" the smallest member of the team, Seeker Emmeline Vance, demanded in frustration. She threw her equipment on the ground of the locker room as if to prove a point. "Your head was somewhere today, James, but it was nowhere near that Quidditch Pitch. Potter, I really don't want to gang up on you since we're your friends, and we care about you. But it's moments like this that really disappoint me...and the team. We all wanted you to be our Captain, and after today's performance I suddenly can't remember why."

This statement was met with sad nods from the entire disappointed team (well, except the injured members, who were currently being taken to the Hospital Wing by a very cross Poppy Pomfrey). James looked up at his team, shame apparent on his face.

Emmeline continued. "We don't want to guilt trip you too much, James, but we just really want you to know that we know you can do better. With you as our Captain, we've actually got a shot at the Cup this year! That'd be the first time in twenty years! Please…get it together. For Gryffindor."

James nodded, shaking his head slightly. "I remember back in the day when I used to give you all the chastising pep talks."

Emmeline smiled wryly in response. "Things change."

-

"How's Moony doing?" Peter Pettigrew asked nervously, striding into the Hospital Wing after the match. Madam Pomfrey was currently trying to get the one Slytherin in the ward to cooperate and drink the bone-mending potion, but she seemed to be having a hard time of it. That was all the better for Peter, who was technically breaking the rules by being in the ward during non-visiting hours to whisper with Sirius Black.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Typical stuff. Exhausted. Still a little furry, so Poppy's got that curtain bit still up. She says he won't be released until late this evening, right before curfew. She doesn't want students harassing him again."

"Last time was ridiculous. Everyone asking about his dead aunt," Peter muttered, shaking his head and shooting his watery blue eyes toward the curtained bed that contained Remus Lupin. "We need to think of some more plausible excuses."

"So how did we make out in the match?" Sirius asked eagerly, leaning toward the blonde boy slightly. Sirius had knocked himself out before the final score had been announced, so he was keen to catch up on the news.

Peter sighed. "You really want to know?"

-

"Edie, where's James at?" Lily asked impatiently, attempting to heave her things (which, to her dismay, included the candy floss dress) up onto the Hogwarts Express. The carriages had just arrived at Hogsmeade, and the students were about to board for the journey to King's Cross Station. Everyone, it seemed, but James Potter. Lily had been searching for him all morning, to no avail. She could not find him. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were all nowhere to be found as well.

_If I end up going dateless to Petunia's wedding, _the redhead thought viciously, beginning to settle into a train compartment, _I'm never going to forgive him._

Lily began to panic as even fewer students remained on the platform, and more came onto the train. "Eduina! What if James doesn't come? I'm going to have to dance alone! I'll have to deal with all of Vernon's mates! Do you know how stupid Vernon is? Well, multiply that by a billion. That's about the intelligence level of that brute's family and friends…"

Edie rolled her eyes, looking toward the window. _Potter, if you don't get on this train within five minutes and stop her strain of incessant babble- you will **deeply** regret it, _the brunette thought irritably, searching the platform for a mop of messy black hair. A smile quickly lit up on her face. "There he is!"

"Where?" Lily demanded, crowding Edie at the window.

"There," Edie pointed, and indeed, James was huffing and puffing, running to the platform. "It looks like he's run the whole way here. It…doesn't even look like he's showered. Well…that's disgusting."

The redhead's nose scrunched in distaste. "I can only imagine what Petunia will say if she sees him like that. At least he's going to make the train, that's a really positive development."

"I'll say. I'll go out and flag him down to our compartment," the brunette volunteered, leaving Lily alone in her thoughts for a moment. The redhead leaned back against the cushioned seat of the compartment, allowing her gaze to trail out the window. _How is this wedding going to go? Hopefully everything will go smoothly…I don't really expect James to charm Petunia and Vernon; Merlin knows they're not the charming type themselves. But I'm hoping that at least having a date that knows about magic, one that's my friend…one that just **kissed** me during detention…**Lily. **Don't think about that. It's confusing enough without you dwelling on it…James doesn't seem to want to talk about it, so you shouldn't spend too much time rehashing it._

_-_

Lily's thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door slid open, revealing an impatient Eduina and a panting, out of breath James.

"Haven't been jogging, Potter?" Lily quipped with a grin.

"Oh, so it's Potter now, is it, Evans?" James replied, chuckling slightly. He was relieved. For once, Lily Evans had called him "Potter", and James was absolutely positive that it wasn't because she was so disgusted with him that she had to use his last name. For once, James Potter knew she was only teasing. _Our relationship…whatever it is…has come a long way, _James thought happily, his usual crooked grin lighting up his face.

James settled into the seat next to Lily, allowing his arm to recline on the back of the seat.

"So where are your mates?" Eduina asked curiously, getting up to buy some candy from the trolley.

"They're staying at Hogwarts this holiday," James replied quickly, catching the pumpkin pasty that Eduina threw at him easily, and then deftly catching the one flying toward Lily's face before it hit her cheek. Handing the redhead her pumpkin pasty, he thanked Edie and took a bite of his. "Peter and Remus…their families are sick…really sick. Sirius always comes to my house over Christmas. Actually, last year even Peter and Remus went. Now _that _was a party," he murmured, thinking fondly of that Christmas, one that had undoubtedly involved too much firewhiskey. "Anyway. Yeah, they'll be at Hogwarts."

Eduina and Lily nodded simply. They hadn't expected James to divulge as much about his mates' lives as he had, the girls certainly didn't want to pry further. James coughed slightly at the uncomfortable silence. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, I'll be right back."

The girls nodded again, meeting each other's eyes with unease as James closed the door to the compartment.

Eduina spoke up first. "That was awkward."

"Yeah," Lily replied, nodding sadly. "I didn't know that the boys had nowhere to go over Christmas…I'd have invited them to Petunia's heinous marriage if I knew. I wish there was something we could do…I wouldn't want to be stuck at the castle over the holiday, that sounds terrible."

Eduina's gaze trailed to the floor sadly, and she began to absentmindedly twist a chestnut curl around her finger. "Maybe there is."

"Maybe there is what?" Lily snapped, looking up crossly.

"Something we can do," the brunette prompted. "I'll bet you there is. I'll think about it. Can I owl you over holiday?"

"Sure," Lily replied, snorting slightly. "James is going to be bringing the magical element into the Evans household. We might as well have owls too, if nothing else than to be the icing on Petunia's proverbial wedding cake."

-

**Authoress' Note: (Part 2) **– Please review! They're good for the soul, and I'd really like to know what you think about where the story is going, the pace, characterizations, etc. It's been awhile since I've written for this story (obviously), so it was a little more difficult than usual. Hope this chapter was up to par!


End file.
